Winchesters meet the Phantoms
by LonelyLostBoy12
Summary: When Daniel Fenton thought he would meet real hunters, he never thought it would be like this. When his mentor said he was taking him to meet an old friend of his, he never expected to meet two hunters and an angel... or that His Mentor and the angel would talk like mothers of kids. (A series of one-shots)
1. Chapter 1

Danny Fenton tugged on his long black sleeves, sneaking glances at the two older men in the room. He really didn't want to be here. When Clockwork told him he was going to visit an old friend he never thought he would feel like it usually was when his and Tucker's mom got together. Let alone that he would meet this two hunters in the oddest of circumstances...

"And that isn't even the last time that he abused me for time travel." Danny's mentor shook his head, taking a drink from his cup. Danny blushed as he heard the older of the brother's chuckle. The taller of the two gave an understanding smile to the embarrassed teen.

"It was important..." Danny mumbled, even though he knew the two talking wouldn't hear him.

"I know what you mean." Came the simple response from the angel in the room. Clockwork chuckled, sparing a glance at the two men sitting in the other side of the motel room. Danny smiled at the now sheepish looking Winchester brothers.

"The punchline? First time almost got him killed."Clockwork shook his head, Danny felt his ears heat up at that reminder, not his fault the sonic shriek takes a lot out of him.

"nearly got _ME_ killed." Castiel shook his head, Danny bit back a smile when a blush took over Dean's features. At least he wasn't the only one who didn't have a great experience at time travel.

"Oh, and of course he decided to come back again. Something about acne, and his mom's college fling? You can imagine that went very bad very quickly."

"It was life or death!" Danny tried to explain to the brothers, which pulled chuckle from them.

"It's okay Danny, trust me we understand" Sam responded, shaking his head.

"It's a miracle my charge even came back to present day." Cas responded. "Given a few more seconds, I couldn't have pulled him back to the present with certainty. Yet he still complained that I interrupted! For saving him! Ungrateful, so ungrateful." Danny pressed a hand to his lips to try and stop his laughter. The angel's tone adding to the laughter of the situation. He quickly looked away when Dean returned his glared.

"I hear you." Clockwork responded with a nod. "Did you know I still have his evil self locked in the back room? I broke all the rules for this boy. His completely out of the timeline now." At the shocked and confused looked the Winchester's gave him, Danny shrugged.

"In another future, I kinda went evil and I kind of saved that timeline... by accident... almost destroyed mine..." Danny went silent, feeling the blush return. That was an incident he would like not to remember thank you very much.

"I betrayed all of prophesy. I rebelled for him." Cas nodded.

"Dude, you should marry him." Danny spoke to Dean, not realizing what he truly said until Sam bursted into laughter and Dean's faced heat up. "I mean, he went against God for you!" Danny justified, fell embarrassed himself. When Dean look to his brother for help all Sam did was shrugged and nodded in agreement.

"Life's rough isn't it?" Clockwork sighed, glancing over to the teen who seemed to be in a heated conversation with the taller of the two brothers while the other sat, disgruntled.

"Yes, I would agree." Castiel turned his gaze to the scene his old friend was looking to.

"But I wouldn't trade it for the world." Clockwork smiled.

"I agree." Castiel nodded in agreement.

"It was great seeing you old friend." Clockwork patted his friend on the shoulder, taking a stand.

"It was good to see you as well, Clockwork." Castiel followed suit.

"Daniel, it's time to head back to our work." Clockwork called out, smiling at the relief the crossed the teens face. He turned to the two brothers and the angel. "It was good seeing all of you, until next time."

On their way through the portal, the master of time heard the very distinct voice of Dean Winchester questioning "What the hell is he?!"

* * *

 **AN: Okay so this is all based on a text post I found online when looking at SuperPhantom fanart. Although majority of the story is direct quotes from the post I felt like typing this out and throwing in Danny, Dean, and Sam reactions and the ending because why not.**

 **I hope you all like it! Let me know what you all thought in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

When Danny Fenton went to bed at five in the morning on a Saturday after a` long, long day of ghostly duties, he didn't want to be waken up. He was to the point that if one person said "I'd sleep when I'm dead", he would kill them. But as poor Danny should know by now the world was never in his favor and God loved to toy with him. So waking up in a dingy abandon building with a headache, as bad as the time he and Tucker binge drank, he shouldn't have been so surprised, right?

Wrong. The first thing he noticed, aside from the intense throbbing in his brain, was how warm he felt. He was use to being cold, he always noticed the slightest rise in temperature... and regulate weather or heaters never affected him. The second thing he noticed was how he was seated on top of a devil's trap (Clockwork would be proud he recognized it after so many weeks of trial and error), and a strange white substance lined the edge of it. Third, he noticed the two large men standing before him with shot guns. Sawed off shot guns might he add.

"Danny?" Sam Winchester questioned confused, lowering the shot gun from aim. "What are you doing here?" With the weird flickering lights, coldness, and winds that occurred during summoning, Sam would have figured they had summoned the correct monster.

"You tell me." Danny groaned, pulling himself into a seating position. Another groan left him when he noticed he was still his pajamas and no shoes. "On minute I'm safely asleep in bed in Amity, and next here feeling like I've been hit by a truck. Why was I summoned?"

"Kid, we were trying to summon the ghost king." Dean grumbled, dropping his gun on top the rickety table nearby that housed the books. "What did we miss?" Dean asked, looking over at his little brother while Sam reread the page.

"Well you see-"

"We didn't miss anything, Dean." Sam's face pulled tight. "I got all the right stuff from Bobby before we got here. We are even on haunted lands."

"Okay guys, but-"

"Than what the hell happened?" Dean pointed a finger to the increasingly annoyed teen. "Because instead of the ghost king, we got a freaking twelve year old!" The temparature drop in the room drew their attention to the fustrated teen, who glared at Dean.

"I'm seventeen." He correct, although he knew vary well he looked much younger because of his young stature before the accident. " And I'd think you'd like to know I'm technically the ghost king." Danny finished, receiving shocked looks from both of the older man.

"But, you're alive?" Sam questioned.

"What kind of Doctor Frankenstein bullshit is this?" Dean added, only to be ignored by the

"There was an accident, and I half died." Danny shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. "After that I kind of had a run in with Pariah Dark who was the ghost king, I defeated him and now technically it's me know. Though I haven't been formally sworn in."

"That's what Cas meant when he said you defined nature." Sam concluded, sharing a look with his brother. "You're a living oxymoron."

"That I am." Danny nodded in agreement, pulling himself to a stand a stretching. "Do you have some Advil? This summoning has given me a massive headache."

Sam and Dean shared another look, both giving the same impression. Those two brothers have seen many different things in their life, ranging from angels, to fairies, to being brought back to life, but never could either of them imagine a ghost human hybrid. Or the very powerful and tangible ghosts that also exist.

* * *

"It seems like you've been here often." Sam spoke. The trio decided to talking over breakfast after Danny took a short power nap. The waitress, Tina, seemed to know Danny and didn't bother taking his order. "I thought you lived in Illinois."

"I do." Danny nodded, taking a sip from his warm drink. "Having the Stopwatch as your mentor means a lot of traveling. I usually try to handle the ecto-ghosts before other hunters grab notice of them. They tend to like Ohio"

"Kids your age shouldn't be drinking coffee." Dean raised an eyebrow watching the kid finish his third cup before the food even arrived.

"It's not coffee." Danny laughed, looking down at the murky brown liquid. "It's a whole pack of five hour energy and hot chocolate." The disgusted and shocked look he got pulled another laugh from him. "I'm fine, I only drink it when I need too."

"How much sleep do you get?" Sam asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"About five hours... a week." Danny answered, smiling at Tina when she placed his plate of hash-browns down. "But it's okay, really. Being half dead means I don't need a ton of sleep, and kind of makes it harder. Just takes a bit of a toll on my human form." Danny reassured when the concern didn't drop. "Besides, what is it you guys need from me?"

"We to know about how to end on of those ecto ghost." Dean answered,Sam gave him a side glare before adding on.

"We also have a piece of literature that apparently only you could translate."

"Let's see it." Danny nodded, eating his food as Sam slide photos over to him. The image had an old looking parchment on it, a strange language scribbled across. To anyone else it didn't look like a language but to Danny, he could clear read it. His eyes flashed green to catch any missing links, lo and behold some parts were written in ectoplasm.

"Whoa, what was with the green eyes?" Dean asked around the bite of his burger.

"Uh, oh its a way to see any thing written in small amounts of ectoplasm. Without it I wouldn't been able to figure this out." Danny replied distracted, eyes running over the different symbols.

 ** _આ ભવિષ્યવાણીઓમાં તમે જોશો કે કોઈ આત્મા સેવા આપશે નહીં. અમારા મહાન રાજાએ અમને છોડી દીધા છે તે નાશ કરવાની સલાહ આપી છે, અમારે અમારો ક્ષેત્ર અને મનુષ્યોને એકમાં બનાવવા માટે ચાર ખતરનાક મુસાફરો લેવા જોઈએ. નોટિસ પાડવા માટે સક્ષમ હોવાના કારણે અમે પ્રથમ અજમાયશ પૂર્ણ કરવી જોઈએ. આમ કરવા માટે જીવન અને મૃત્યુ બંનેના પ્રાણીએ તે બનાવનારાઓનું જીવન લેવું જોઈએ. પછી પ્રાણીએ પવિત્ર રાશિઓના પવિત્ર રક્તને લઈ જવું જોઈએ, જેથી સંયુક્ત રીતે મૃત્યુની અછબડાથી જીવોની સંપૂર્ણ ક્ષમતાને અનલૉક કરી શકાય. આ નવી શક્તિ સાથે, આપણા તારણહાર ધાર્મિક વિધિ શરૂ કરશે. પારિયાના પુસ્તકમાંથી શબ્દો વાંચીને, પોર્ટલ ખોલવાનું શરૂ કરશે સ્ફટિકના મૃત્યુના તેલ સાથે આગ પ્રગટાવવામાં આવશે, રક્તના ફૂલોને બાળી નાખવું એ પ્રાણીનો નાશ કરવા માટે જીવલેણ જ્યોત બનાવશે. અડફાના મૃત્યુથી પોર્ટલની વૃદ્ધિ અને અમારા વિશ્વનું મિશ્રણ બનશે. ત્યાંથી ઘણા લોકોના શેલો ખોલવા માટે અમારા લોકોની શરૂઆત_ થશે.**

"You won't have to worry about a thing as long as whoever is trying to complete this doesn't get a hold of me." Danny concluded, handing the images back to Sam. "No one really knows who I am, and its going to stay that way."

"Why would they need you? What were the bastard trying to do?" Dean asked, glancing over to the images. "And what kind of language even is that?"

"It's an old one, something that was more common before I came along. Clockwork made sure to each me." Danny smiled, downing the rest of his drink. "As for what they want, they want to combine the ghost zone and this zone. Giving all the ghosts an opening to new take over everything."

Dean and Sam looked to each other before looking to the young calmed teen who ate as if there would be no problem. The fact that someone was now looking through this old document could mean that someone knows about him. Someone who planned to go through with this.

* * *

 **AN: It was meant to be oneshot, my friend read it and got this idea. I couldn't help but write it, happy Tina? I even put you in it.**

 **Aside from that, I didn't mean for it to be open ended but well I did so... No much else to say**

 **Let me know what you all thought in the reviews, and if I should continue of not. I don't know, this was all a random story, no plan ahead.**


	3. Chapter 3

Danny was getting real tired of being summoned by people. After the summoning in Ohio by the Winchesters, he has had a decent week. So when he woke up with another splitting headache, and feeling just as warm, he expected to be the same dingy old warehouse he woke up in a week ago. Although he was in a old dingy warehouse, the people before him weren't the Winchester brothers.

"What the hell?" Danny asked, pulling himself to a stand. There was two men and one woman before him, each had an awestruck expression. The lack of the devil's trap or salt would have had Danny thinking there why just friends messing around but the odd symbols written around the room, rope, chair and book said otherwise. "Who are you?" Danny tensed, eyes flashing green.

"It's you." The man with red hair grinned, dropping the small book in his hand. "It's amazing to see you, I never thought I would have the pleasure." Danny's eyes widened when the man bowed forward.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on." Danny shook his head, holding his hands out palm forward. "I don't know who you think I am, but there is no need for that."

"You're our king of course." The female answered, a grin resting on her face. The dread that crawled up Danny made him realize who exactly these people were, people he was hopping he would ever run into.

"We already have all the equipment." The third member of the room finally spoke. "Rebecca get the blood and Chris get the ashes." Danny felt his heart stop, these people were legit. They had what they needed to complete the ritual.

"Sorry buddy, but if you think I'm going through with this you have a few lose screws." Danny quipped, turning around ready to fly out of this joint.

"You don't get a choice." Pain rippled through Danny, dropping him to his knees. His eyes met the grinning face of the unnamed man, before falling on the blood blossoms now being placed in a circle around him. The teen bit the inside of his cheek as pain flared through him. His vision flicking in and out. "You will help us complete the prophecies and bring our brothers home."

* * *

Danny glared up at the man, he learned was name Gary, the gag rubbing annoyingly at the sides of his mouth. The other two were putting together to ingredients needed. Fear and anxiety thrummed through the halfa at the sight of the jar of blood, most likely the holy blood of the sacred ones, and a jar of dust, most likely the ashes of death. Both things he would very much like to not have in the same room, ever.

"It's almost time." Gary grinned, hands passing a carved blade between his hands. "We don't quite of the oil, but this blade should do just that. _Blaḍa lōnsa āyarna._ Iron of the blood blossom." Danny's glared didn't reduce at all. "Don't look at me like that, you born for this purpose. Simple as that."

"Everything is ready." Rebecca came over, a syringe in her hands. The murky red substance inside was the final straw, everything was actually going down. The blood blossom ropes burning his wrists, the uncomfortable weight of the gag, and the sound of nothing around him.

"Chris, you can do the honors." Gary handed the other man a small notebook. "Let's get this party started" Any protest Danny tried to make muffled through the cloth, tugging to get free increased the burning and pain but he had to get free.

" _Amē amārā sōdā pūrṇa karavā māṭē ājē ahīṁ bhēgā karī'ē chī'ē. Jagyā anē samaya dvārā ā tiraskāra mōkalavā anē viśvanī sāthē maḷīnē kāsṭa karō._ " Chris started, eyes glued on the pages of the journal. Danny felt a heaviness pressing tightly to his chest, clenching his teeth he pressed his eyes closed. _"Amārā bhā'i'ō pharī ēka vāra pharī amārī vaccē cālaśē."_

At the final words Rebecca stepped forward, pressing the needle into Danny's bare forearm. Not pressing anything, she paused. Danny, against the struggle, opened his eyes and meeting the blue ones of the woman. His heart stopped once more at the flicker of blue eyes to black. The substance released into his veins felt like fire, pain rippled through him while his mind faded...

* * *

The first thing Danny noticed when he woke up was the concerned faces of a certain Winchester. The second thing was that Sam's lips were moving but no sound came through. In worry the teen jumped forward, eyes scanning the room and seeing Dean making his way over to the bed. He couldn't hear anything, not a sound. Blue eyes widened at the realization he couldn't feel the bed...

"-Danny, hey, look at me." Everything came rushing in, the sounds came crashed down on him like a freight train. The horns on the streets, the shouts of people in other areas, hell even the heartbeat of the two in front of him.

Sam's eyes met his brother, worry clear in both their faces. The sharp cry pulled their attention back to the teen. Danny was curled in on himself, hands pressed tightly to his eyes and eyes slammed shut. Sam instantly moved in front of the teen, dropping his voice to a whisper.

"Danny, you have to tell us what's going on so we can help you." A small whimper left Danny, hands pressed tighter against his ears. Realization filled Sam's eyes, he turned to Dean, lost at what to do.

"Hey, Danny." Dean spoke up, trying to keep his voice just as low as Sam was. "Focus on everything going on in here, not outside of this room. Try to block out all the noise."

"Look at me." Sam moved forward, resting his hands on Danny's wrist when the situation didn't seem to change. "Open your eyes and focus on me. Good, just breath and focus only on us." Danny exhaled, trying to push back the pain and noises bursting through him...

* * *

"Do you think they'll try again?" Danny asked once everything has calmed. His hearing spike at random points but for the most time it was manageable now... Took a few hours, but it happened. "Do I have to worry about being summoned again?"

"Doubtful." Sam answered, as Dean busied away with packing all their things. "We have the original spell, and prophecy, no one should know it."

"We'll torch those once we move." Dean added, going to two. "How's the ears?" Danny sighed.

"It's hard, but I guess I'm lucky I went through this when I got my powers." Sam gave a sympathetic smile. "But I have to say one thing."

"What?"

"I really hope I don't run into you two again." Danny smiled, humor clearing throughout him. Dean gave a mocked shocked noise, resting a hand on his chest.

"What! I'm a joy to be around"

"Yea, but so far it's always been shit." Danny stood, pulling his backpack on. "First the Stopwatch and the Angel, now crazy occult people try to combine the mirror realms? No thanks. I'd stick to my ecto-ghosts thank you."

* * *

 **AN: Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I decided to update again, and I decided to go with the idea that Pandemi reviewed, which is basically just a series of one/two/three shots all put together in this story, all from the same AU. Thank you for that idea!**

 **Here's for a few responses to reviews**

 **PhantomGoat13: I pretty happy there was only 2 typos, I try hard and usually suck at that. Yup, I figured with Clockwork and Cas in the other chapter that Cas would have told them a few things. I also don't see many stories like that and thought why not right? I actually had the same idea while typing that scene because it was in a restaurant and not their motel or anything. Thank you!**

 **TerribleFrog: LMFAO I died when I read your review. Yes it was algebra (me when I had to take it) But for those actually curious, the language is Gujarati, I don't know anything about it. I just went through google translate to try and get whichever one I thought worked, and that seemed awesome.**

 **Sorry if you guys thought this seemed rush or anything because I didn't feel like making it three parts (Felt like it would be too drawn out) and I like time skips, what can I say.**

 **I hope you all liked the chapter, let me know what you thought in the reviews, and if you have any ideas and situations you would like to see between the DP characters and SPN characters.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I've got this guys, really." Danny spoke into his phone, looking around eyes scanning the woodland area around him. "I'm just looking into a haunted creepy old house, what could go wrong?"

"Danny!" Sam Manson's voice ringed through. "You just got control of your powers again, and now you want to go to some haunted place where you don't even know if it's your kind of ghost!" Danny sighed,stepping over a fallen tree branch.

"I know how to handle either type." Danny reminded.

"He's got a point Sam, I'm sure he'll be fine on his own." Tucker popped in. "Aside from that, we both need to study for our test, and by that I mean you study and I cheat. Good Luck Danny, tell me all about it when you get home."

"This isn't over." Sam's threatened, as Tucker clicked out.

"I know Sam, I'll deal with it when it comes." Danny responded, placing his phone back into his pocket after a quick goodbye.

 _"Seriously, you again!"_

Danny's head shot up to look at the back entrance to the old house, his mind pinpointing where he heard that voice before. He was conflicted on whether to laugh or sigh. Pushing the door open he was met by a small group of people, two of which held sawed off shotguns in their hands.

"Well, there goes any of my wishes." Danny voiced, causing all the adults to turn to him.

"Danny?!"

"What?!" Two different replied, each pulling a laugh from the teen. His blue eyes landed on the group of four he didn't know.

"In the flesh." Danny nodded towards to the two guys standing in front of the others. "And who-"

"Hold on." Sam cut in, pulling Danny to the side. Danny glared at the camera lens that followed them. "Danny, you can't be here."

"Why not?" The teen asked, looking around. His eyes picked up Dean in a conversation with another man with a beard. The scrawnier one had an EMF reader and scanning the nearby areas. Another group of ghost hunters, from lack of protect he'll guess amateurs... also that camera was really getting on his nerves.

"Because we're ghost hunting." Sam emphasized, sighing at the confused look he received. "That means we'll be using EMF, you'll be setting them off." Danny shook his head, nodding over to the amateurs.

"He's doing readings now. As long as I stay in this from, we'll be good." Danny reassured Sam, who sided and nodded. "Besides, who are they?"

"We are the Ghostfacers!" The scrawny man interjected, Danny stared blankly at him before realization dawned on him.

"Oh, I remember you guys." Danny mused, getting a confused look from everyone. "I saw that video on YouTube, the one with you two in it and the Morton house."

"We wiped that clean though" Dean turned, glaring at Ed and Harry. "How did you have a copy let."

"We didn't post it." Ed answered, holding his hands up. "We thought that footage was lost."

"We'll you can find it online if you search 'Ghostfacers alleged ghost attack'." Danny said, as Harry immediately went to typing on a computer.

"Danny, do you know whats the history of the house?" Sam asked, once the three were standing of to the side. "I don't think it's safe for you to be here."

"Yea, I do my research... well my friend did but still."

"Than you know the ghost will be coming after you." Dean injected. "You should go."

"Guys, your forgetting something." Danny glanced around to make sure everyone one was busy. "Ghost-human hybrid here, it won't be that easy for the ghost to mess with. Especially if its a spirit."

* * *

"I can't believe we're letting a kid stay here." Maggie side, watching the camera footage.

"I'm seventeen." Danny shot back, look through the books on the shelf. "And this 'kid' probably know more about ghosts than you do."

"Guys, we have a job to do." Sam cut in, his eyes scanning everyone in the room. "Where's Harry?" At the question a loud scream sounded from upstairs. Before ether of the adults could react, Danny took off running.

Ignoring the people behind him, Danny rushing into the room where crashes could be eyes landed on cowering Harry. The seconding he noticed was there was desks and chairs being pushed around. "Hey, you alright?" Danny asked, making his was over to the scared man.

"Watch out!" Turning a hand gripped tightly onto Danny's shoulder, pulling him back and away from Harry...

* * *

'Well that was interesting." Sam paused, watching as the Ghostfacers drove off. The remaining of a broken camera sat before the old home. "Who would have know, four ghosts."

"I would have." Danny smirked from his spot leaning against the impala, pulling a snort from Dean.

"You only knew because they used you as a meat suit." Dean countered. Sam pulled back a small smile when Danny winced, the brothers found out that is one way Danny hates describing possession. "We're just lucky you know how to swim around in their heads as well."

"When you get possessed enough times, you learn how." Sam eyes the teen before something dawned on him.

"Where's your parents in all this?" Sam asked. "Do they know what you do?" A snort left the teen, he shook his head.

"Hell no, my parents hunt my other half."Danny chuckled at the odd looks both brothers gave him. "It's okay though, they still miss me."

"Where the hell do they think you are?" Dean questioned.

"On a school break road trip with some friends." Danny shrugged. "Helps to have a sister who knows what you can do and a certified psychiatrist."

"Niceeee" Dean nodded, while Sam shook his head.

"Where you off to know?"

"Probably going to just travel around around until I catch a case, most likely go to Louisiana, heard they have the best pecan pie."

"Dude, we should go together!" Dean grinned, motioning between them all. Danny offered back and smile and a shrug, seeing no reason not to go.

* * *

 **AN: First of all, thanks to Ikspires for pointing out that chapter three was accidentally upload twice, that should now be corrected.**

 **Second, I'll look into writing that Danielle meet Dean one! It seems interest, might take a bit of time because I'll have to revisit a few episodes to reconnect with her.**

 **Now, I hadn't planned to be (so far) updating everyday but I'm rewatching all of supernatural while I wait for season 13 to get on netflix so I keep running into episodes and characters (such as the Ghostfacers) that are sparking ideas for this book.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you thought in the reviews, and if you have any requests!**


	5. Chapter 5

All they wanted was some pecan pie. Sweet and simple. Of course Danny should have figured since he was with the Winchesters, something that simple wouldn't be so simple.

He was to distracted by the story Sam and Dean were spewing about some Wendigo they had to deal with that found it's way into a rural neighborhood, that he didn't catch the sounds of the footsteps outside of the diner. Or notice the armed men carefully surrounding the diner. Or the stiffness of their waiter. That was until those men did come storming into the diner.

That's where Danny found himself sitting in an interrogation room, no doubt the Winchesters were too. Although Danny wasn't handcuffed, but he was sure the other two were. He estimated about eleven minutes passed after being placed there that a man walked in.

"Hello, I'm special agent Robertson with the FBI." Jake Robertson introduced, flashing his badge to the teen before sitting across from him. "What's you name?"

"Axl Rose." Danny responded, tilting his head to the side when the agent's eyes narrowed. "Also those fingerprints you took? You wont get anything out of them."

"AC/DC vocal, okay." Robertson nodded, looking down at the file before him. "Look kid, do you even know who it is your traveling around with? I'm sure it isn't someone your parents would want you to hang out with." Danny paused, before he realized where he could go with this.

"My dad wouldn't mind, after all I'm road tripping with him." It took every once of self control for Danny not to burst out laughing at the shocked look that crossed Robertson's face.

* * *

"Sam Winchester." Robertson spoke, sitting before the taller Winchester. "You've got quite the rap sheet. But there is one thing I need to know."

"You've got nothing on me, I know." Sam countered, sitting relaxed in the seat.

"It's not about the case exactly, but who is the kid I have seated in the other room." Robertson asked, trying to play his cards right. Get one of them to slip.

"You mean Danny?" Sam asked, realizing his slip of the name. Than again, the Winchesters are always great at improve.

"So that's his name?"

"Yea, Danny Winchester." Sam shrugged, keeping eye contact the agent. "He's Dean's kid." By the annoyed and confused look on the agent's face, Sam knew he picked the right lie.

* * *

"Dean Winchester, you can't stay dead can you?" Robertson asked, taking a spot across from the oldest Winchester. Looking down at the folder he looked back up. "We have you Dean, there is no getting out of this. We have a bus on it's way to transport you and your brother to a maximum security prison."

"What about my son?" Dean responded without hesitation, not bothering to mask the smirk at the annoyance on the agent's face. "From what I remember Sammy saying, you guys can't question him without his guardian present."

"We can if we suspect foul play between you two." Robertson bit back, a glare settling on the smug Winchester. "I don't care how much you brainwashed that kid, he is sure as hell not getting back in your custody."

"I'll beg a differ." Dean leaned back. "We'll be out of here by day break."

* * *

"So, Danny Winchester." Robertson mused, eyes trained on the teen before him. "You never show up anywhere on record, and your what fifteen, you were there when you father did those horrid things in St. Louis am I right?"

"I'm seventeen." Danny corrected, glaring softly at the other man "And my _dad_ didn't do anything wrong." Danny emphasized the word dad, taking slight pleasure in the way it caused the agents eye to twitch.

"Really, because last I checked he tortured and murdered multiple woman in St. Louis." Robertson hummed, eyes scanning the file. "He's facing charges of mail fraud, credit card fraud, grave desecration, breaking and entering, armed robbery, kidnapping, and three counts of first degree murder. He won't be seeing the light of day."

Danny wasn't an idiot, he knew who he was traveling with. He knows all about the shapeshifter in St. Louis, knew all about how the Winchesters payed for their motel rooms and food for the most part. He knows all those charges were from saving peoples lives, which means one simple thing. One thing that actually could keep Dean from going to prison.

"Really? They did all that?" Danny started, catching the smug look that crossed the agents face. "Than answer me one thing agent, why do all the witnesses and supposed victims say that my dad and uncle saved their life?" That wiped that smug look of the agents face.

"Also, don't I get a phone call?"

* * *

"So Sam, how did your brother manage to hide a seventeen year old kid all these years?" Robertson questioned, eyes trained on the Winchester, hoping to catch a slip up. "Where was he when you guys have been arrested?"

"Friend's house, hard to save lives with a kid on your hands"

"Ah yes, because apparently you save people from demons, ghosts, werewolves, and even a wendigo?" Robertson rose an eyebrow, eyes trained on the list of supposed things the Winchesters believed were real. Sam simply nodded. "Which was this you sent him off to?"

"Axl Rose." The way the agents jaw clenched and frustration settled on his features told Sam that one of the others used that name already. He'll chalk it up to Dean.

* * *

"Usually we have a lawyer at this point." Dean mused once the agent entered his room once again. "When is she getting here?"

"Soon." Robertson said, placing a seat across from the handcuffed man. " I just have a few more questions to ask."

"I don't know man, maybe I should wait for my lawyer." Dean smirked, Robertson's patience was thinning.

"Look-" A knock on the door dragged the attention of both men to it, it opened to reveal a tall man dressed in a plain suit, carrying a briefcase. His green eyes landed on the agent.

"I would like a moment with all my clients."

* * *

"You stole someone?" Danny gaped, staring at their 'attorney'. "You hate doing that!"

"I asked him first, if that helps." He responded, placing his brief case down. He turned to the two older man who looks beyond confused. "It's nice to finally meet you two, I am will be your attorney. Although this won't be going that far."

"Who are you really?" Sam asked, eyes narrowed. The brothers had the clear idea that whoever it was wasn't human and was possessing the man.

"My name is Ghostwriter, I happen to owe Clockwork a favor and so when Pha-Daniel called his sister, she contacted Clockwork and here I am." Ghostwriter nodded, looking forward at the three. "In about ten minutes, all record of you being in this station will be removed and agent Robertson will come here and set you free."

"Someone's going to possess him?" Dean asked, eyes trained on the stranger.

"Not exactly." Ghostwriter shook his head. "I happen to have a good friend whose great at hypnosis. However, by then I will be gone. I promised Derek here that I wouldn't take more than two hours and the travel here wasn't easy. I forget how it is to be human."

* * *

Danny yawned from his spot at a deputies desk, eyes scanning the area. His right hand handcuffed to the desk from the Agent's fear that he would try to break his "dad and uncle" out. Though Robertson didn't think about the fact that Danny had a clear view of the holding cells. Although with the knowledge that they will be leaving soon helped to keep the three at ease.

Danny smirked, before looking around. He figured they would put someone to watch them but no one was in the immediate area. But they didn't and he was unbelievably bored, so...

"Nine one one, what is your emergency?"

"Hi, yea, so I'm currently handcuffed to a desk in the police station with no supervision and I kinda have to pee?"

"Sir, this an emergency line."

"Well, it is an emergency." At that moment Robertson decided it would be best to walk in and see the teen chatting on the phone.

"Who did you call?!" The agent growled, taking the phone. "Who is this?"

"Nine one one operator"

"I'm sorry for this call, I'll keep him away from phones" Robertson sighed into the phone, hanging it up immediately. "Why did you do that?"

"I have to pee." Danny bit back a smirk at the more annoyed sigh that left the older man as he undid the handcuff, instead going for a more innocent look. It didn't help when he heard Dean and Sam laughing.

* * *

"Thanks Robertson." Dean grinned as the older man opened the holding cell doors, letting them out.

"God, we need to have you around more often" Dean watched as Robertson handed Sam a brown bag that held the things that were on their immediate person. Now showing them to the impala. "Things would be so much easier"

"Actually, once I'm back home Clockwork promised to teach me how to hypnotize people" Danny mused, getting into the backseat. "It's than overshadowing."

"Can we keep him?" Dean joked, peeling out of the impound lot.

"Who used Axl Rose?" Sam questioned, remembering how annoyed the agent was at it. "He hated it when I used that name."

"I did actually." Danny laughed. "I told him that was my name."

"We're keeping him." Dean said, looking over and Sam who rolled his eyes. "Now where we off to?"

"I've always wanted to try this pizza place in New York, it's supposed to be the best pizza place ever." Danny offered, getting agreeing nods from both the Winchesters.

"I'll see if we find a case, we'll make our way there until I do" Sam concluded.

* * *

 **AN: Responding to review(s) first:**

 **Evil Fanfictionist: I read your stories! I dunno, I never thought someone read would read my stories, but Thank you! I'm glad I can encourage you to continue your own story. I had an action scene for the last chapter, right after Danny was grabbed, and I even started writing it. You know what happened? I hated it, it seemed really choppy to me and I couldn't write it like I would have wanted to so I gave up on it. I tried to reduce my time skips and include more for this chapter. I love that story idea, and you can definitely expect it for the next chapter. I had already this s mind, and slightly written so I figured I'd do that idea next. As you can see, I left the chapter open ended again.**

 **Now that that's done I would like to mention something... How, in the whole show, does the Winchesters only get arrested like six times. And mean like FBI involved, prison time type arrests considering their rap sheet (which I actually google for the pure purpose of this chapter) The had like fifteen total arrests (or really close encounters to it). I also find it hilarious how Dean is has all these things on his rap sheet, and Sam is just an accessory to it all.**

 **Anyways, hope you all liked the chapter! Let me know what you thought in the reviews, and if you have any chapter ideas!**


	6. Chapter 6

First it was Pecan pie that got interrupted, not it was Pizza. Okay maybe it wasn't quite being interrupted, more like an unwanted lunch guest. And the unwanted guest was not on the Winchester and Danny's side.

The first thing Danny had noticed was that, even before the door opened, the parlor smelt like death. The second thing they all noticed was the people all laying asleep (Danny made sure of that) around the parlor. The third was the older man sitting alone and wide awake eating away at a pan pizza. Danny's head tilted in confusion when Sam and Dean tensed. Yes there were people unconscious, but he didn't sense an immediate threat.

"Death." Dean spoke, eyes trained on the man. Realization dawned on Danny, this was death himself.

"Sam and Dean Winchester, can't say it's a pleasure." Death mused, eyes dropping on Danny. The teen felt himself tense when Death's eyes narrowed and disdain filled his. "Seems you brought along my brother's protege."

"Brother?" Danny felt himself ask before he could stop himself. He moved more into the parlor, letting the door close behind him. "The Stopwatch has a brother?!"

"The things he doesn't share." Death respond, motioning a hand to the empty seats before him. Hesitantly, and stiffly the three made there way over a sat. Danny more so wondering why he got a feeling Death didn't quite like him. The man motioned to the food, before continuing. "Clockwork and I are brothers, we have existed since the beginning."

"Uh, Clockwork never mentioned you." Danny mused.

"And you never mentioned him." Dean's eyes narrowed on man. Sam sat back, watching the quietly. Observing the interaction between Danny and Death.

"I don't need to tell you much of anything, now do I?" Death regarded Dean, before turning to Danny. "We don't often interact." There was a lull in the conversation, everyone now had a slice of pizza on their plate. Everyone was taking in the information presented, except for Sam, who was focusing on something else.

"Why don't you like Danny?" Sam questioned, drawing the attention of the other three. "I notice you talk to him with more dislike than you do with Dean or I." Death's eyes landed on Danny, and Danny immediately felt like he was the one at fault for some reason.

"It's simple, he cheated me." Death responded, pulling another question from Sam.

"Dean and I have cheated death more than once. Why's Danny different."

"You two had help from angels and God. You will be reaped eventually." Death stated, glancing to the taller Winchester. "However, this one cheated me entirely."

"Wait, what?" Danny paused, looking at Death like he grew a second head (which Danny honestly wouldn't find weird). "You mean, you - you can't take me?"

"You haven't realized it yet have you?" Death responded, distaste coating his words. "You are not an easy creature to kill Daniel, may as well be impossible."

"Wait, your telling us Danny's immortal?" Dean asked, Sam and him sharing a disbelieving look. "How, how does that even happen?"

"It's quite simple." Death spoke, placing his fork and knife aside. "The ecto-energy keeps his human half alive and unharmed by those that harm specters, while his specter side keeps his human half safe from all those that can harm it."

"It cancels itself out." Danny realized, looking down to his half eaten pizza slice. Dean and Sam shared a look. "That's one of the reasons I haven't changed much in the last three years." Danny stated, looking over to Death.

"Now your catching on." Death nodded. "Ghosts don't age."

"Are you saying he'll be stuck like that forever?" Dean asked, hand jabbing to the short teen. Danny frowned, he really didn't want keep being mistaken for a fifteen year old... What would his parents even say if he was twenty and like this?

"Not quite. He is still have human." Death stated, before turning to Danny. "But do know that if you do die, I will personally come to you."

Maybe that statement shouldn't have given Danny ask much fear as he felt. However, from the looks the two brothers were giving him they felt the same. Hey, on the bright side he wouldn't be stuck at where he is.

* * *

 **AN: Short chapter this time around, and no time skips! Its pretty much like the first chapter, mostly dialogue but we did learn a few things about Danny in here. I have a few headcanon of my own about Danny, and this happens to be one of them. It just seems like that makes since, all things considered.**

 **Anyways, this isn't exactly what you had in you review Evil Fanfictionist, but I hope it hit your expectations. In my rewatching I haven't hit Death yet so really I was winging it all based on what little I remember about him and a few screencaps, hopefully I did decently. Also, I would never get upset or offended over any advice on how I can approve, I appreciate constructive criticism, helps me improve my writing.**

 **I Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you thought in the reviews, along with any chapter ideas you would like to see and anyways I can improve!**


	7. Chapter 7

It was a simple djinn had gone surprisingly well for the trio, none of them had been put under the affects of the djinn's touch. It was a clean and closed case, the day was going good. It was after a celebratory dinner, that surprisingly didn't get interrupted, that their great luck took a small down curve.

When Dean and Sam opened the door to their motel room, the first thing that they noticed (pretty hard to miss) was a glowing, white haired woman floating in the middle of the room. The woman let out a shout when the brothers pulled out a handgun each.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked, knowing the silver bullets would do anything to harm the specter.

"Danielle?" Sam and Dean shared a look when Danny went rushing into the room, pulling the older woman into a hug. Danielle smiled down at the teen, before her eyes turning back over to the two. A white flash consumed her, leaving behind a woman that looks like she could Danny's mother.

"And who are these nice pieces of eye candy?" Danielle grinned, sending a wink to dean. "Who would have known my baby bro could get some."

"Again Dani, I'm older than you regardless how you look." Danny corrected before turning to the Winchesters. "This is Danielle my clone, and Danielle this is the Winchesters."

* * *

"Come again?" Dean asked, eyebrows raise in a disbelieving look. "You're telling us she's actually two years old?" Danny and Danielle shared a look before nodding.

"We guess it has to do with how she was composed and her genetics, we didn't really look into it." Danny responded with a shrug. "All we know is that when she was created she was twelve, a year later she was about twenty four. A friend came up with those."

"I don't really mind." Danielle grinned, swiping her bangs from in front of her eyes. "Makes it easier to get into clubs, and supply my BABY bro and his friends." Danny huffed, shaking his head.

"And all this happened because of a 'froot-loop'?" Sam questioned, eyebrows furrowed. "He did all this to?"

"Cause he's a crazy son of a bitch." Danielle mused, smirking at the look Danny throw her way. "He was obsessed with Danny."

"More like my mom." Danny corrected, before turning to Sam. "He wanted my mum to marry him and for me to become his son. Also to murder my dad, but that's over now."

"Yup." Danielle piped, pointed towards the ceiling. "He's lost somewhere in space." Danny laughed along with Danielle at the reminder of that. Dean and Sam shared a look, maybe they had found another person who had a story almost as fucked up as theirs...

* * *

"This isn't good." Danny stated, eyes trained on the duo sitting across the motel room in the kitchen. The two were talking away between themselves, evil glints in both their eyes. "I don't know if I'd prefer this over a hook up if I'm being honest."

"I didn't think I would find someone as into pranks as Dean." Sam spoke, worry clear in his eyes. "I don't need Nair in my shampoo again." Danny looked over with wide eyes, receiving a 'don't ask' look. An evil cackle left Danielle and echoed on their side of the room, Danny and Sam shared looks.

"Maybe we should go get dinner?" Danny suggested, eyeing the two co-conspirators. He remembered the time when Danielle came back to visit, she had matured some and looked like an older sister. That whole time Danny, and Tucker were bombarded with pranks left and right. Danielle was too smart to attempt to get Sam M."I'd rather not be here and watch them conspire to torture us."

"Sounds like a pl-"

"We'll come!" Danielle shouted from across the room, Dean and her had matching grins. Danny groaned, give Sam his 'we're dead' look...

* * *

"Pie before dinner?" Sam questioned once their waitress left with their orders. "You don't usually do that."

"But Danielle does." Danny spoke, nodding his head towards his clone. Dean smirked, motioning around.

"Come on Sammy, what if we died in five minutes?" Dean questioned. "I want my last meal to be a nice piece of apple pie."

"He gets it!" Danielle grinned, jabbing a thumb in Danny's direction. "Now you just need to." Danny scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry I don't want to spoil my dinner." Danny dropped his head into his hands and whispered under his breath. "God, you're turning me into Sam." Sam and Dean looked confused when Danielle suddenly bursted into laughter.

"Thank you." Sam politely smiled at the waitress, turning back to the others. Danielle and Dean ate away happily at their pies, but Sam noted how they keep sending glances over at Danny. He had just turned to see Danny take a bite out of his plate. What dragged his eyes next was the slight hiss that came from where Danny gripped the fork.

"Fu-" Danny dropped the fork, hand light up red with irritated and itchy looking bumps. A glare met the laughing duo, Danny jaws clenched. "It is on." Was his simple threat, it didn't do much to stop the laughing but it was enough to make Sam realize that a prank war was coming...

It didn't help when Sam happened to have his hand stuck to his cup of water. So yes, Danielle did start up a prank war that dwindled off a few days after her departure. But everyone could definitely say one thing, it was one hell of a time.

* * *

 **AN: Another, short chapter. BUT I really wanted to get something out there an since I don't know Dani that well I winged it all and got a short, time skipped filled chapter.**

 **The past few days have been hectic so I did write this chapter in one sitting, so I do apologize if it's absolute shite. I might revisit this idea in a future update, maybe, possibly.**

 **I also decided to delve into Danny and Dani have differences, such as Dani aging a lot faster and Danny aging a lot slower. I dunno, I thought it would be an interesting concept to play around friend mentioned how she went from O to 12 hella fast when she was created so I thought why not make that her aging rate? I hope you guys like that and it wasn't to out there and weird.**

 **I decided to set it up so that Danny and Dani were like Sam and Dean (in that order), I thought it wouldn't be pretty funny and cool. I hope you guys all enjoyed it!**

 **Let me know what you all thought in the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

It was a still night, Sam was the only one awake. Danny laid spread across the couch half falling off, Danielle sprawled across the fold-able bed sat between the two main beds, and Dean snored in his bed. It was surprising to see everyone relaxed and sleeping since the prank war started. Sam had contemplated throwing something together for the others, instead choosing to let everyone rest and take a shower before doing the same... Wrong choice.

When a shout rang through the motel room, everyone reacted. Danny phased through the couch, a stray ecto-blast hitting the curtains. Dean sat up, gun in hand and eyes alert...

Danielle stayed sleeping.

Danny and Dean had shared a confused look, Danny kicking Danielle in the leg waking her. It was when the bathroom door bursted open and out came Sam that everyone realized what happen. Danny covered his mouth, not wanting to laugh, while Danielle and Dean bursted out laughing. Sam Winchester stood in nothing but a towel and his once brown long hair was now a hot pink color. His glare settled on Danielle and Dean, a threat clear in his eyes...

* * *

"You did what?!" Sam asked, eyes widened. "Dean is going to kill you." Even with the shock and worry, an amused smirk covered Sam's lips. Danny laughed, shaking his head.

"I don't think he'll want to, it'll be a half-ass job." Danny smirked, before pointing a finger to the taller man's hair. "Besides it'll match you hair." Sam's hot pink hair had soften and dulled to a lighter and darker pink.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked, coming out of the bathroom. Almost immediately Sam and Danny schooled their expression and nodded.

"Danielle had to go let a friend know she was alright." Danny informed as the trio left the hotel room, Dean froze the moment he stepped out of the room.

"What the fuck did you do?!" Dean growled, rushing down the steps to his baby. The Impala was in the same spot Dean had parked it, directly in view from their room. However, the car was wrapped all around in pink Cinderella wrapping paper. "Take. it. off." Dean turned to Danny, his body tense and jaw set. Danny outright laughed, while Sam tried to contain his.

"I will, if this is the only thing you ask me to do today." Danny responded, getting a frustrated growl from Dean.

"Fine!" Danny nodded, gripping one end of the wrapping paper and phasing it off. Danny could feel the anger radiating off of the oldest Winchester. The Impala was wrapped in bubble wrap, more wrapping paper. What Dean couldn't see was the that the car was painted hot pink, and inside was packed filled with packing peanuts.

Danny, being clueless but smart, he got the hell out of there when Dean made a move to the back of his jeans where his hand gun rested. Danny bursted out laughed when he heard Dean yelling to Sam how he was going to kill him. Totally worth it.

* * *

It took a while for Dean to calm down after the stunt Danny pulled on his baby. It wasn't until the Impala was back to normal, after two days of driving in a pink car, that it magically went back to normal. Although Danny was smart enough to stay away for a while longer. Not that Dean was fully complaining, it gave him some time to figure out a revenge prank.

If he was being honest, he wouldn't have been able to put this one together on his own. His original plan was much similar to the stunt a magician once pulled on him, one he really doesn't want to think about again. When he pitched the idea to Danielle for things that she knew Danny would hate, she came up with a much much better one.

It took a few days longer, which help added to the fact that Danny had just started getting less jumpy and more relaxed. Danielle was in charge of gathering the people needed for this, and Dean was in charge of setting the room. It was a bit difficult considering he needed to keep this a secret from Sam as well, but luckily for him Bobby always seems to have what he needs.

The whole concept was tricky, after all the intended victim was a halfa and the plan wasn't to cause any harm... at least any lasting harm. While Danielle was out Dean had lined the motel room walls with iron, lined the windows and doors with salt infused with small traces of blood blossom. After all, that seems to be the only things that affected the teen in both forms. Once the trap was secured, Dean had decided on renting out another room for the other three while Danny played with his playmates.

Lucky for Dean, everything had gone according to plan, and Danny was locked inside the motel room. Not so lucky for Danny, he was locked inside a motel room with the Box Ghost and Klemper. Not to mention the small headache that was growing from the light essence of the blood blossoms wasn't helping a bit...

* * *

Danielle knew she needed to do something big. She always won prank wars, and she wasn't about to lose this any time soon. It took a few more days, traveling to different cases, and smaller pranks along the way. What can she say? It wasn't easy to gather the ingredients that were needed, especially under the table. So when she did get them she had a simple plan.

She did her research, and knew just how much the brothers actually disliked for any crime shows on television. So of course she had to send them all there. Danielle and Danny both love the x-files so its was a win for them. After the incident with Klemper and Boxy, along with being locked in there for three days, Danielle did feel a little bad for Danny.

It wasn't her first time, so when the spell was completed and she woke up surrounded by woods. This wasn't the place she had expected. Nether was the fact that she was all alone. Dean, Sam, and Danny was no where to be seen. But the gunshots that she heard had her hoping that the brothers and Danny were close... Really close.

* * *

 **AN: This had taken a lot longer to post than I wanted it too tbh, I'm just glad I was able to finish the chapter and publish it. I had write a much better chapter with a few more different pranks in it but my dumbass forget to save periodically and my computer decided to restart and it ended up deleting pretty much everything. And so, sadly, all I could write was what I have and it isn't as good as the first time. BUT at least I saved periodically this time around. Hopefully I'll keep that up and won't mess up.**

 **Hopefully the next chapter (which will be a continue of this) will be a lot better and more interesting. My friend actually helped me come up with an idea for the prank that ended the war.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and leave a review and let me know what you thought!**


	9. Chapter 9

By this point in time Danny has gotten very use to the feeling of being summoned, so he had some sense of what was going on. Except the large blue light, and waking up not dying was a new one. Also waking up in the middle of woods with no sense of who summoned him was also very very strange. And that's coming from a half human half ghost hybrid with a clone, traveling with a pair of hunters who have an angel.

"Dean? Sam!" Danny called out, pulling himself up. Danny paused, eyes trained on the knife he found looped on at his waistband. That was new. And that's a zombie. Danny watched quizzically as the corpse stumbled in his direction. It wasn't rushing at him, or actually trying to eat him if he was taking the lazy movements into consideration. "Danielle?!"

The loud gunshots the resonated through the forest pulled, not only his, attention away. His head snapped to the direction the noises were coming from, the corpse turning to look in a different direction. It's dazed steps became more frantic walking the direction it thought it was going. Confused, Danny turned running towards where the shots were coming from with one thing in mind.

* * *

Sam Winchester has woken up in many different places before, in many different circumstances. So, waking up in the middle of a random woods isn't that much of a panic inducer. However, waking up to an animated corpse trying to chew his face of was a new one. The spray of blood that followed a gunshot drew his attention to his very much confused and pissed off brother.

"Zombies Sammy, fucking zombies." Dean grounded out, taking aim and shooting at another one that stumbled out of the woods. Sam proceeded to pull himself up, taking the gun out of his waistband and helping his brother take down the more that found it's way into small area they were in. "I thought we were done with zombies after the bobby incident"

"But how?" Sam called over the gunshots, taking the down the last corpse. "Where are we, and why is the dead rising now?"

"Dean?!" A call came from with in the trees, pulling the brother's attention to there. It took Dean a moment to realize where he knew that voice from.

"Danny?" Dean sighed, pulling the teen into a hug. "Fucking hell, do you know what's going on?" Dean questioned, motioning to the now lifeless corpse.

"No clue, I was hoping you guys could tell me." Danny sighed, shoving his knife back into the hem of his jeans. "Do you guys remember anything? I just remember a flash of light."

"I remember we just finished with a case on vampires." Sam chimed in, placing his gun in the back of his jeans. His eyes taking a quick count of what they had and who was there before realization dawned on him. "Where's Danielle?"

"Shit." Danny groaned, dropping to the ground. He ran a hand through his hair, before looking up at the two confused brothers. "One time for a prank, Danielle sent Tuck and I to the Vampire Diaries. A show we both absolutely hated. Almost got us killed too."

"And you think that's what she did." Sam dawned, sharing a look with Dean.

"So, what show are we in?" Dean asked, looking over at the exhausted looking teen.

"I think I know..." Danny trailed,mhis voice low but eyes trained behind them. When they turned they were met with two people. Each wielding a weapon...

* * *

"We're where?" Dean asked, eyebrows raised.

"The Walking dead." Danny responded, tilting his head towards the two men eyeing them from the side. "Tuck's obsessed with this show, I've seen every episode so far. I can't tell were in the series it is though but we need to play it like we know the dead has risen for a while. Also call them walkers or roamers." Danny added as an after thought.

"Do we take up their offer to go with them to camp?" Sam asked, glancing over at the others. "What do you know about uh, Daryl and Rick over there?"

"Rick was in a coma when all this started, and he was a sheriff deputy before all this happened. Has a son and wife, but his wife dies when they are at the prison and he gets a toddler. Don't mention any of this. Relate to him as law-enforcement is the best route." Danny explained, shooting a look to Dean before looking over at Sam. "Daryl's a classic redneck I guess. He's a hunter, a plain one, and had a really rough childhood from what the show gives off. He has a brother, died a while after rick's wife, he goes missing before hand." Danny finished.

"We're going with them?" Dean asked.

"We're going with them." Danny responded, nodding. "Follow my lead for the most part, we don't need to fuck everything up, or die."

"Yea, okay." Sam nodded, turning to the duo. "I guess we'll come with you, check out your camp before we fully decide if we'll stay." Rick and Daryl shared a look before nodding.

"How many walkers you killed?" Rick asked as the group walked through the woods, on their way back to their camp.

"Lost count." Danny answered before the other two could, getting a glance back from Rick, an odd look in his eyes.

"How many living you killed?" Rick countered.

"More than we'd like to." Dean answered this time.

"Why?" Rick asked, looking over at the older Winchester.

"Same reason as most, survival." Sam chimed in this time, sharing a look with his two companions.

* * *

"How'd the three of you meet?" Rick asked, wanting as much information on the trio he found before he took them back. "What'd you do before all this?"

"Sammy's my brother, I worked law before hand." Dean answered.

"Really?" Rick tossed over his shoulder. "I was a sheriff deputy."

"I was just a rookie, blue suit." Dean offered. "Shifted to law enforcement after Sammy here went to law school."

"What'd you do before?"

"Mechanic." Dean mused.

"We could actually use some help with an RV." Rick called over his shoulder, as the group neared a fenced area. Danny bit back a sigh realizing just how early they were in the series. "Dale's been looking into it, but he's not a mechanic."

"I have no problem looking into it." Dean grinned back, offering a nod.

"What about the kid?" Daryl was the one that chimed in this time, side glancing at the quite teen trailing behind.

"I ran into them a few weeks after this all started." Danny answered, glancing at the hunter. "Been with them ever since, it's only really been the three of us since."

"Here we are." Rick mused as the group entered through the gate. A small group of people gathered around and whispers ensued. "Guys, these are Sam, Dean, and Danny. We ran into them on our search." The sympathetic look he threw to her only helped Danny pinpoint what and where they were.

"I know when we are." Danny told them the moment Rick was swept away by his wife and best friend to discuss the new people. "This was early on, looks like Carl survived his gunshot wound, and they are still looking for Sophia. Carl's the kid in the sheriff hat, and Sophia is the grey-haired woman's daughter. Careful with your anger around her." Danny informed, eyes scanning the small crowd that still whispered to each other.

"What are they talking about?" Sam asked, while Dean was too busy checking out Maggie and Andrea.

"I think we're in." Danny responded, keeping his eyes trained on the two but ears trained on the conversation. "No surprise Shane doesn't like use very much, but because apparently you guys have a twelve year old with you, their letting us stay." Danny glared as the Winchesters concealed a laugh.

"Let's say your fifteen than." Dean mused, a smirk on his lips. "Not that much of a leap."

* * *

"Dean, stop." Sam chastised, glaring at his brother who was clearly checking out the Farmer's daughter. "We can't step on any toes here."

"Nobody said anything about looking." Dean smirked, looking back to the knife he was starting to sharpen.

"He seems to have a problem with it." Sam nodded towards Glenn, who was 'secretly' glaring at Dean from his spot with Dale. "Besides, you should play nice. Go over to Rick and see if you can help with the cars." Dean sighed before putting down his knife, and walking from their make shift camp.

Sam sighed, looking around the camp. His eyes catching Danny talking to Daryl, Dean bumping into Shane, Lori talking to Rick and her son, before landing on Carol. The mother was sitting solemnly, cleaning away at some clothes. Making up his mind, Sam made his way over, hoping to ease some of the older woman's pain.

* * *

"You've tracked?" Daryl asked. Danny scratched the back of his head at the lack of belief in the older man's voice.

"I know somethings." Danny shrugged, looking over his shoulder at the camp. "Everyone's a bit too family for me I guess, besides I'll do better than the stomping around Rick was doing out there." That dragged a smirk from the man, who nodded.

"Okay, let's have a test trial." Danny grinned, glad he was able to get in a bit more with the closed off man. "Will you friends be alright with that?" Daryl questioned, throwing his crossbow across his back and motioning to the two Winchesters mingling with the group.

"Oh, yea. They won't really care." Danny nodded.

The duo walked in silence, quietly keeping an eye on all the tracks and drags in the ground. Daryl kept shifting between the multiple different worn tracks, looking for any sign of Sophia, or at least of any game.

"Hey, I think I found something." Danny quietly called over, keeping his voice low as to not disturb the silence they had settle over them. "Looks promising?" He questioned, watching as the experienced tracker crouch by the trackers.

"Good find." Daryl responded, pulling himself into a stand and following the tracks. "Look like a kids." Danny felt his heart sink at the hint of hope he heard in the older man's voice. He knew they weren't going to find Sophia until it was to late, and he knew just how much it was going to affect the hunter. He wished he knew where the little girl was so that he could have one thing go right for him.

* * *

It took Danielle a lot longer than the others to figure out where she was, and what the hell had gone wrong with her spell. What she was glad for was the little bag she had set up for a return spell when they were ready to get home. Along with the knife, that was a nice bonus added considering she woke up to three zombies stumbling around. Oddly enough, none of them went for her... She'll just chalk that up to being scientifically created.

It took a lot of aimless wondering and looking around to figure out just where she was, and what show. Zombies was a big clue considering all the shows and movies that include them. Z Nation, Walking Dead, Fear the Walking Dead, Waking the Dead, World War Z, and so on. The biggest clue she ran into, or more it ran into her, was none other than a little girl. One that almost had Danielle tearing up at the reminder of who it was, and her faith...

Well her faith before Danielle showed up, because there is no way in hell she was about to let this girl die on her watch.

* * *

All things considered, Dean was actually having a damn good time. Yea maybe the beer he was drinking wasn't cold, maybe he wasn't in his universe, and maybe the dead were walking and they were in constant danger. But when was Dean Winchester ever not in danger? Exactly.

The bright side was that he had a beer, he was working on a car, and chatting away with Dale. Dale reminded him so much of a less vulgar Bobby, which considering this wasn't even his world to begin with, he wasn't going to complain.

"Is the kid Danny all alone?" Dale question after a moment of silence, watching Danny and Dale enter the camp again.

"You could say that." Dean responded, glancing to Danny. "He's has an older sister out there, highly likely she's still kicking." Dean mused, he figured with how well they did with the FBI Agent, they could easily lie through with this group.

"Kids growing up in a world like this isn't right, this isn't a place for kids." Dale mused, dropping his attention back to the car.

"Yea, but what can you do?" Dean responded, and that seemed to be the end of the conversation. They shifted to talk about the car, Dean telling the older man things do check and do if the car ever smoked up or broke down.

* * *

Sam was the first one to notice her. It did leave Carol a bit confused when Sam suddenly left the table they were talking at, but when her eyes landed on the two figures making their way to the farm, it clicked into place.

Danny was the second one, considering Sam had called out his name, followed by Dean. By the time Rick and the others gathered around, Danielle was swamped in hugs...

Most that's an excuse for the other three to threat Danielle to send them all back before shit goes down. Danny did feel himself tear up, not that he will every tell anyone, when he saw Sophia running into her mother's arms, and saw the attempted hidden smile on Daryl's face.

Maybe this trip wasn't all that bad.

* * *

"I absolutely ban you from every using this prank every again." Danny groaned, flopping back onto the motel room bed. "And you get to sleep on the couch tonight." Danielle groaned, but took a sit at the couch nonetheless.

"Hey, my plan was to send us all to the X-files not a zombie apocalypse." Danielle countered, pulling a grown from the two Winchesters.

"As much as that would be amazing, I'm to exhausted." Danny rolled over, looking over at the TV. "I wonder if any of our changes stuck."

"You could check-" Sam started, only to be cut off by Danny.

"I'd rather not, I'd like to think Carol got her little girl back."

"You know one thing?" Dean called from the motel kitchen, coming out with a beer. "We weren't gone for long, but I sure as hell missed a nice cold beer."

* * *

 **AN: Woooooow A long chapter. I'm impressed compared to the one's I've been shooting out for a while. But I got this one done. I'm not as happy as how the TWD characters came out, but I have to say I was excited for this chapter after my friend pitched the idea.**

 **I know this chapter did have a lot of small time skips, and big ones, and not much was in detail but I dunno, I kinda like this particular chapter like that. Mostly because the Walking Dead doesn't have a lot of major incidents going on very often and a lot of when they focused on at this point was Sophia and I thought I'd keep with the mellow-ness that you can find in the show around this time.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the three way crossover this chapter. Let me know what you thought in the reviews below and if you have anything you'd like to see. I only have about two-three more ideas jotted down.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Tucker's going to be so jealous." Danny grinned around his bite, looking down at the still large Philly cheese-steak sandwich. "He's always wanted to come down here." Sam chuckled at the teen's words. The trio were sat in a small diner in Philadelphia, home of the best Philly Cheese-Steaks. "Oh, you guys gotta tell me something."

"What?" Sam asked, looking over at his brother who just shrugged.

"I wanna know about the books." That instantly pulled a look from both Winchesters. Danny chuckled. "My friend Sam, she's absolutely obsessed with the books, I'm curious, how the hell did those get created."

"It was a prophet of god." Sam sighed. "He thought they were just dreams and we weren't real until we showed up at his doorstep."

"Turns out the douche was still writing away more stories." Dean chimed in. "But we made sure he won't be publishing anymore of our life."

"Aw, and Sam wanted to now what happened after you died." Danny motioned to Dean. "At least I now you're alive. Also, is your like as homoerotic as the stories portray it?"

"No!" Dean groaned, placing his half eaten sandwich back on his plate. "Why does everyone think that!" Sam had a completely different reaction, instead laughing at the question.

"Just asking from what Sam told me." Danny mused. "Besides, she's a huge Destiel fan."

"Destiel?" Sam asked, sharing a confused look with his brother.

"Yea, Dean and Castiel." Danny answered, continuing when it got a confused look from the older Winchester. "As a couple"

"There is no me and Cas." Dean growled, taking a bit from his sandwich. Sam sat back, amused and laughing.

"Hey, don't you laugh. There is a Sabriel ship." Danny pointed to Sam. "You and this guy name Gabriel." At his name, the roles switched to Sam taking an awkward bite from sandwich and Dean laughing his ass off. Danny just smirked and enjoyed his sandwich.

* * *

"God, I am stuffed." Danny groaned, laying down in the roll away bed the motel offered. Dean made a groan of agreement, flopping back onto his bed while Sam just shook his head at their antics. Sometimes it was hard to believe they weren't related. Sam took a seat on his bed, pulling out his laptop in search for the last case the trio would be doing together and flipped the TV on to fill the silence...

"Young Danny Walker He Was Just 14 when his parents built a very strange machine" Danny instantly sat up, eyes trained on the television. The Winchesters followed, sharing a look between the two.

"Designed to view a world unseen, when it didn't quite work, his folks they just quit then Danny took a look inside of it, there was a great big flash every thing just changed, his molecules got all rearranged" Danny stared, mouth opened at the cartoon playing before his eyes. He couldn't believe this. Not one bit.

"No fucking way..." Danny trailed, glancing over to Sam and Dean who were focused on the screen.

"When he first woke up he realized he had snow white hair and glowin' green eyes, he could walk through walls, disappear, and fly, he was much more unique than the other guys" That cartoon looked exactly like him, down to the freaking outfit he used to wear constantly when he was fourteen.

"It was then Danny knew what he had to do, he Gotta stop all the ghosts who were coming through. he's here to fight for me and you. He's gonna catch em all cause he's Danny Phantom!" The theme song ended, the opening scene was of his high school.

"Who the hell is Carver Edlund and why the fuck does he know so much about my life?!" Danny asked, looking over to the brothers who have knowing looks.

"Carver Edlund is Chuck." Sam started, glancing over to the screen that showed Danny 'Walker' walking with two other kids. "The prophet of God, he must have started getting visions of you too..."

"But why a cartoon?!" Danny asked, eyes glued to the screen. "Literally everyone I know is there. There's Sam, Tucker, me, my sister, hell there's even Dash!"

"Must have figured if he can't write Supernatural books, he can do whatever this is." Dean chimed in, watching the weird encounter between cartoon Danny and a glowing green wasp. "Did that really happen?"

"Yea, that's Bertrand." Danny nodded, mind still reeling over the fact that his life was now on display for the worlds amusement. "Though I wish I left fights with that little injuries." Danny grumbled, watching cartoon him get out of a crate with no injuries.

"But why Danny Walker?" Sam asked, looking over to the teen for answers.

"Might have picked a random last name, in case his story was a prophet and not made up?" Dean shrugged. "Like how he didn't reveal out last names."

"Walker is my mother's maiden name." Danny mumbled, watching cartoon him enter a home that looked so similar to his real one. "What if my parents see this! They'll know something is up!" Danny realized, worry filling him.

"Hey, I'm sure they won't think its you. Maybe they'll think it's a fan who wrote them in?" Sam tried to offer, watching the show as Danny seemed to interact with an alarmingly large man. "Is your dad that big?"

"He's six foot seven, so yea." Danny answered automatic, used to getting that question whenever people first meet his dad. "They are inventors, geniuses. Do you really think they can't connect the pieces?!"

"Just pull the 'something can't be alive and dead' card, that should work." Dean offer, eyes trained on the animation that he actually found quite interesting.

"They blew everything up." Danny groaned watching himself acting as a superhero. "I didn't have that, and I wasn't a superhero! I swear if I ever meet this guy..."

* * *

 **AN: Okay so, I came up with idea when I saw the supernatural books again. I figured since I wasn't going to have Danny being a ghost superhero exactly like the show has it and him being more in the shadows of things (don't worry their is still rumor of a ghost kid protecting amity park) that why not have Chuck create a cartoon for it.**

 **The idea more so came to me when I was watching the supernatural fan convention and Sam told Chuck that he can't write anymore books and if he did they would find him and they have guns. Chuck had said how he needed a way to make a living so I figured why not use another prophecy he's seeing right?**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it is the end of the road trip for them sadly. But not the end of their adventures. Let me know in the reviews what you thought, any ways I can make my stories better, and if you have any ideas and things you'd like to see in the coming chapters! Hasta luego!**


	11. Chapter 11

Honestly after their little road-trip, Danny thought he wouldn't see the Winchester brothers for a long long while. Understandable assumption considering his town had his ragtag group of teen hunters to protect it and he didn't think he would be leaving out of state until Summer. A reasonable thought considering he ditch school for a month to hang out with the brothers.

So when Danny went to school a few months after the road trip on Wednesday morning to find that his gym substitute teacher was none other Dean Winchester. Along with his history substitute teacher was Sam Winchester, he really didn't know what to think. It also had to do with the fact that he hasn't quite told his friends about the Winchesters. Considering that Tucker followed the Winchester case multiple times and Sam was a large fan of the Supernatural books.

So when Tucker and Danny went to gym class while Sam M. had art, Danny only noticed Dean was there when Tucker screamed. A loud scream, right in his very sound sensitive ears. Danny was able to hold in any sounds when his eyes landed on Dean standing in red sweats and a white shirt, holding a dodge ball. He did freeze however, until Tucker yanked on his arm.

"Dude that's Dean Winchester!" Tucker hissed, side eyeing the man. "Everywhere he goes bodies drop, and he's supposed to be dead!" Danny rubbed his neck nervously.

"But Tucker-"

"We need to tell someone!" Tucker whisper shouted, glancing over the the Winchester as he spoke away with none other than Dash. "Who knows what can go down-"

"I know him!" Danny cut in before his friend could run off, instead causing his friend to freeze and stare at him. "I was with them when I was supposedly hunting on my own. Sam and Dean are hunters, not serial killers..."

"I KNEW IT!" Tucker cried, causing Danny to shush him and drag him out of the room hoping Dean hadn't seen that... but he did. "I mean, I knew they weren't normal serial killers, all their cases were odd and many of the victims said they saved them so-"

"Hey, Danny!" Dean grinned as he entered the hall way the two teens were in. "I-"

"You have to tell me how you faked your death all those times!" Tucker instantly cut in, PDA already in hand. "I mean how could you break out of jail, and fake your death that many times!"

"Tuck not now." Danny answered, causing his friend to deflate a bit. "What are you doing here?" Danny turned to Dean.

"What, I can't be a substitute coach?" Dean joked, before continuing more seriously. "We have a lead on a demon in the area, we figured we can come in and get rid of the bastard without a problem."

"The problem is that Tucker is obsessed with your case, and Sam is obsessed with the books!" Danny groaned, looking over to his friend who typed away at his PDA. "Can you at least exempt us from any physical activity?"

* * *

Danny really should have asked Dean where Sam was, but he didn't because he doesn't think sometimes. So yea, he had to do a double take when he stumbled into history class a bit later than he wished he did, class was already half way over. He had expected to be chewed out by Mrs. Rivera on being late yet again, but instead as greeted with Sam Winchester giving their class a lecture... And most of the girls, and a few guys, giving him the heart eyes.

"It's alright, have a seat." Sam said before Danny could utter an excuse. Nodding Danny made his way over and took a seat by Sam.

"How do you know him?" Sam M. asked the moment Danny took a seat, and Danny sighed. He shouldn't have known that Sam M. would have been able to see right through him.

"I may or may not have spent my hunting trip with him..." Sam M. raised and eyebrow and looked back over to the substitute teacher.

"He's a hunter? I guess he has a body for it"

" Yea he is, so is his brother. The gym coach." Danny answered.

"What's their names?"

"Sam and Dean." Danny answered without a second thought.

"Oh like the stories-" Sam M. Started, only to get cut off by Danny.

"Don't freak out, but they are actually the guys from the story." Danny pause only getting a shocked look from his friend. "They also happen to be Sam and Dean Winchester..."

* * *

"How did you get out of hell?"

"An angel pulled me out."

"Angels are real?"

"Yea but they're dick bags."

"So is Satan and demons?"

"Yup, met him. He's more of a teenager throwing a tantrum."

"Makes sense considering his dad bailed on him, oh did you meet god?!"

"Not at all, he's hiding."

"What happened after your angel saved you?"

"Wait, Danny said you already knew about Cas?!"

"... Someone may have leaked possible transcripts and I just wanted to verify that they were the real deal. So apocalypse?"

"Unleashed it and reeled it back in"

That's how the rest of Danny's day went. Sitting (more like floating) in the middle of a motel room, with Sam M. and Dean on one side and Tucker and Sam on the other. Sam M. asking Dean questions about things that went on after the books, and Sam and Tucker doing research on the said demon that was there.

Danny made a mental note to keep these two pairs as far away as possible from each other...

* * *

"You and that Sam girl make a good couple." Dean smirked, winking at Danny. He's eyes brows furrowed when Danny laughed.

"She's a Lesbian." Danny countered.

"But I heard some students taking about you guys being the 'it' couple?!" Sam questioned, sharing a confused look with his brother.

"I'm her beard." Danny shrugged. "We pretend to be a couple so her very close-minded parents don't flip out. It's pretty simple. She's kinda a beard for me too."

"You're gay? I wouldn't have-"

"Pansexual." Danny cut Dean off, before motioning to their packed car. "Now, I recommend you leave before Sam figures out something else she wants to talk about."

* * *

 **AN: And they meet. It isn't a long descriptive meeting because I wanted them to be more like meeting their idols and working on the case if that makes sense? Not as crazy as Becky either.**

 **I hope what I did with the characters didn't bother anyone, but if it didn't i won't apologize. I love Les! Sam okay? Okay. I want these in for future reference so no one is confused by certain possible situations that may come up.**

 **Anywho, hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter, let me know what you thought in the reviews and if you have any chapter ideas.**


	12. Chapter 12

Things started relaxing, the ghosts were mostly spending their time in ghost zone with things getting closer to Christmas. Nothing else that goes bump in the night has popped up, his parents are at a convention in England, and today is the start of winter break. So some would say things were going good for him.

The problem is, he keeps seeing people with wings. Weird, he knows. It first happened when Sam, Tuck, and him were leaving the nasty burger. He held the door open for this elderly man, who Danny could swear had faint white wings behind his back. When he asked Sam and Tuck about it, nether of them had any clue what he was talking about. So, like any other teen, Danny brushed it off as nothing and went on with his day.

How ever the whole week that followed that day, people with wings kept appearing. It kept ranging from kids, to teens, to adults, to the elder, but it was much more prominent in adults. The wings ranged from gold, white, silver and black, along with the fact they started looking more prominent as time passed.

That's why Danny was currently sitting in his bed room, searching his computer for any creatures that had wings like those. The only things he could find were angels, but that couldn't be. He's met an angel before and he didn't have wings. Things were getting more confusing, and he had an idea of who to call.

"Hey Dean, is Sam there? Can you put me on speaker? Okay, so I might have a problem..."

* * *

"He's checking in with Cas to see if there's any reason I might be seeing angel wings" Danny sighed, taking a drink from his shake. "I really hope it isn't that big."

"Maybe it has to do with what those people did?" Sam questioned her friend. Danny paused for a moment, realizing his friend might have a point.

"She's got a point." Tucker joined in, taking a bite from his double bacon burger. "Your hearing, sight, and ice powers got a lot stronger. Whose to say you can't see things like that now?"

"You've got a point..." Danny nodded, glancing around the room to make sure no winged people were here. " If that's true, why are angels gathering here?"

"Are any here now?" Sam asked, lowering her voice.

"Not that I can tell..." Danny paused, watching as one entered the nasty burger, eyes trained on him. "Never-mind, don't look. He's watching us" Danny turned his gaze back to his friends. Immediately both his friends got tense.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Tucker asked, trying to keep his eyes trained on his friend. Sam tried to do the same, no wanting to alert the angel anything. "Do they want something bad?

"From what I know, they never want anything good." Danny mumbled. "Considering things, I think they might be after me. I mean, they guys was staring straight at me."

"Okay, lets say that." Sam thought, pausing to think. "What are we going to do? I doubt Tucker and I can keep you safe from angels."

"I'll leave." Danny said, voice seriously. When his friends made a move to protest. "I'll try calling Cas, okay? But I don't want you guys getting hurt."

* * *

He walked a few blocks before he was pulled into a alley way. He barely missed the angel blade before it went straight through him. His eyes glowed green, seeing four angels. One with golden wings, two with black, and one with white.

It happened quickly, quicker than ever. The moment the four angels had him circled, a pierce stab of fear and alarm pulsing through him. It happened quicker than he was used to, no words were exchanged. The golden-winged angel made the first move, jumping forward and taking aim for Danny's chest. The move it took to block the attack, and blast his attack with an ecto-blast, pushing the angel gave another the opening it needed.

The pain flaring up from Danny's leg felt like nothing he felt before. Burning almost as much, or even worse, than the weapons the GIW and his parents use. Everything became a blear of angel after angel taking a jab at him, small nicks and bruises forming and the large gash on his leg bled heavily.

He couldn't get the angels to slow down, they moved quickly, almost as if anything wasn't going to slow them down. His didn't do much to delay them and he started loosing hope he could get out of this mess, already panting heavily.

It was a fluke if he was being honest. It was blocking to attacks that lead to one blade burying itself into the golden-winged angel. The flash that filled the area blinded Danny for a moment.

A moment too soon, the felt the slash before his vision came back fully. The pain blossomed across his shoulder, fogging his mind. The two other blades pierced into him, one through his shoulder, the other through his chest. The pain overwhelmed him, nothing like anything he felt before. It reminded him too much of the night his life changed for ever.

On the damp alley way ground, Danny felt himself slipping not being able to so much as keep his eyes opened. He left the footsteps vibrate against the grounds and he knew he wasn't going to make this out in one piece...

At least that's what he thought before he felt the burning light fill the air and corpses hit the ground. He couldn't make it out, but a familiar voice filled the air. But he couldn't hold on, his mind drifted to darkness with one thought in mind.

* * *

Sam Winchester was on a search for a new case inside the Winchester's bunker, his brother was off to the side with a beer reading away. They were settled into a comfortable silence, it was on of their more laid back days. Not much to do. So when Castiel appeared in the middle of the room, a body in his arms. It set what the day would be like.

"Dean! Sam!" Castiel's voice pulled them from their stare, having the brothers moving the moment Cas placed Danny's unconscious form on the couch.

"What happened?!" Sam asked, pressing his hand against Danny's throat, sighing in relief when he felt a pulse.

"Angels." Cas spoke, eyes watching the brother's move. "They believe he will grow up to be a king of hell."

"What?" Dean's head snapped up from his spot with the medical kit. "What the hell does that mean?"

"There is a timeline when Danny grows to destroy the world, I believe mentioned this when you first met."

"He said he stopped that version of himself." Sam responded, looking over Danny's wounds when the tattered shirt was removed. "He need's a hospital."

"No." Cas shook his head. "His blood is different, the doctors will notice." At those words, the Winchester brother's noticed it. A soft green glow emitted from the red blood, invisible unless you were really looking.

"Angel's are going to try and kill him now?" Dean asked, his brother and him working quickly to stitch and clean Danny's wounds before the teen lost a lot of blood.

"Yes." Came the curt response from the angel.

"Just because in one timeline he- Dammit Cas!" Dean cut himself off when he heard the sound of fluttering wings were heard, a glance back showed an empty space. His eyes landed on the pale and sweaty face of the teen, worry curling through him. "You better wake up."

* * *

When Danny came to, the first thing he thought was why his bed felt so small. Then everything came crashing down. The wings. The angels. Being attack. Being stabbed. Twice. Someone saved him.

 _Someone saved him._

Jolting up in realization cause a new wave of pain from his injuries. He cried out, wrapping an arm around his torso. "Hey! You'll rip your stitches." Danny's eyes landed on the worried gaze of Sam Winchester. A sigh of relief escaped him, allowing Sam to guide him to a sitting. He accepted the pain relievers and water with a grateful smile.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked, arms crossed before him, worry clear. "Cas showed up with you a mess." So he's the someone who saved him.

"I-I don't know." Danny sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I noticed one of the angels watching me when I was eating with Sam and Tuck... I didn't want them at risk so I left, I thought they weren't going to do anything when I was so close to my house but I was pulled into an alley way. I didn't hear them! How can you not hear four people!" Dean and Sam shared a look.

"It isn't your fault Danny." Sam offered comfort. "Angel's can be sneaky."

"Did they say anything?"

"No, they just attacked." Danny answered Dean, eyes train in concentration on the floor. "Whatever they used, it felt a lot like the day the accident happened..."

* * *

"Wait, so angel's are trying to kill me because in another time I become the king of hell? a demon?" Danny asked, eyes wide in disbelief. Yes, he had feared many times before the he would become Dan. But after two years from the initial date he was supposed to go down that route and never going down it, the fear lessened. "I already took care of that!?"

"Something must have happened to have the angel's freaked again." Sam sighed, watching the teen. Both the Winchesters felt bad for Danny. First it was the crazy demons who wanted to combine two mirror realms, and now they have angel's coming after him.

"How do I stop them?" Danny asked, looking over at the brothers. "I took one down by accident, I'm not even sure what happened."

"They only die from an angel blade, I'll have Cas find you one." Dean responded, sketching something on a spare piece of paper. He held the paper in front of Danny. "That's a sigil. It has be drawn with human blood and you slam your hand on it to activate it. It should work when you're in human form." Danny nodded, musing over the different parts of the sigil.

"Cas can also carve an Enochian guarding spell into your ribs." Sam added in. "It hurts, but it'll keep angels from being able to track you. You'll have to get Cas's number but it is important."

* * *

"Holy crap..." Danny trailed, eyes wide as he looked at Castiel's wings. Large black, full wings rested across the angel's back. They were the clearest wings he had seen so far. He felt himself reaching a hand out before pulling eyes shifted to the angel who looked at him with a curious look. "Can I touch them?"

"I do not see why not."

Danny's taking that as a yes. His eyes just seemed to widen more when he felt just how soft Castiel's wings really were. They were so soft to the point it almost felt like there was nothing there, but from the shift of the wings under his hand and the feathers ruffled by his hand, he knew they were there.

"This is weird." Dean mused form his spot next to his brother, who nodded in agreement. Both Winchesters were watching a scene of a curious angel watching a teen boy running his hand in the empty space a bit over the angel's shoulder. If the brothers hadn't know the teen could see angel wings now, they'd think he finally snapped. "As much as we love watching you petting nothing, Cas should put the carvings in."

"Dean's got a point." Sam nodded, giving Danny a smile when the teen pulled his hand back with a blush. "You do have school, and since you wounds are healing surprisingly fast you'll be good to go."

"Yea, I can't miss tomorrow of Lancer's going to call my parents in for another conference." Danny sighed, rubbing his clothed chest. Even with the shirt he could feel the ridged edges of the scars forming from the attack. He found it odd, he rarely ever scarred but these angel blades were able to scar him easily. "Okay, lets get this over with."

* * *

 **AN: Another long chapter! Wowz! This is actually paving the way to the next chapter, but I also decided on this when I saw a SuperPhantom post about Cas saving Danny with a sketch and I thought why no right.**

 **Quick note, I don't do fight scenes, I don't write them often so I'm sorry if I absolutely butchered the whole scene.**

 **I don't have much to say, aside for a response to a review so...**

 **Pandemi: Same! I love the Les!Sam idea. And many people really don't know much about pansexuals, and I am one as well so I thought lets go Pan!Danny because I've never ran into it. But I'm glad to see you like it! I also just wanted to add that I really appreciate your reviews, you legit review on pretty much all my chapters I really appreciate that. It helps inspire me to keep writing. Thank you! (Am I remembering wrong or have you popped up in a another story before? I feel like you have but I might actually be wrong, whoops)**

 **Sorry if that a bit off, I am in a really caring mood after helping out a few friends sooooo whoops *laughing emoji***

 _ **Literally my email didn't notify me on a few different reviews that I want to respond to so that's where i will answer them even though they are old.**_

 _ **Pandemi: I would recommend the walking dead, but they have gone hella down hill so not a good time to join that fandom. I also never watched the X-files (Plan to) but I have an idea about what it's about and thought that's a show he'll like.**_

 _ **FariyFlare: You guessed it *laughing emoji* Sam M met the Winchesters. Also that case from the last chapter was just an excuse for them to meet Danny's friends so I wasn't planning for that to go any further but I actually really like the Demon!Dan idea and might (probably) will use it.**_

 _ **Just a small thing, if you've review alot and I didn't make a comment about it it doesn't mean I didnt read it! I read all reviews, but sometimes I pass over the names and don't notice or I don't get notified about reviews which i missed a few the last few chapters. So, just know any review, big or small, actually does get read, and does actually motivate me to update knowing people are actively reading my stories.**_

 **Thank you guys for reading, please leave a review to let me know what you thought and if you have any ideas or characters you'd like Danny or the SPN gang to meet. Hasta Luego!**


	13. Chapter 13

Danny was tired. First it was spending a while hiding the new scars from his parents, only to have them find out about the one across his shoulder. Luckily it was on his sister's break and she was able to spin the whole thing around with things she's been learn at university. But as all would know Danny's luck doesn't last very long.

It's been a while since the angel incident, and school was ending soon. Something he couldn't wait for. Graduation. Sadly, he had a few packets he had to complete and turn in Monday to get a passing grade in two classes. Sometimes he just thinks Mrs. Rivera and Mr. Martinez are out to get him... Until he sees his attendance record for those classes.

So Danny was just writing away, answering some questions about the reign and death of Fidel Castro when he felt it. It was a shiver, one much like his ghost sense but no breath came out. Then it was the not so soft scratch of claws against his hardwood floor and he was up. Not for long, what he saw had him falling back into his seat.

The dog, at least that's the closest it looked like, stood before him. Long claws touching his floor, canines bared even with a closed mouth, deep red eyes, and dark black fur. It took a moment for a scent to hit Danny's nose, a strong cooper smell, one he knew all to well.

The beast huffed, causing Danny to jump. The teen glanced quickly around his room, before his eyes landing on his phone not to far from him. Slowly he reached a hand out, grabbing his phone.

"Danny, do you have any clothes you need cleaned?" Danny's eyes snapped up and landed on his mother, who stood in his door way, directly behind the giant dog. Danny's heart stopped when said dog turned it's head to his mother. "Danny?" Maddie asked again, a confused look on her face. Danny's eyebrows furrowed, before realization dawned on him. His mother had the same look on her face as Sam had when he first mentioned the wings.

"Uh, no thanks mom." Danny offered a smile. "I already did them." Maddie smiled before making her way down to the laundry room, opting to close Danny's door on her way. Danny released a breath he didn't know he was holding before making eye contact with the dog. He pulled his phone up and over to him, clicking a number because yes, this had been happening to often that they are on speed dial. All the dog did was sit down and tilt it's head. The dog was taller than him, and he hated it.

"Dean?" Danny said the moment the ringing stopped.

 **"Hey Danny, what's going on?"**

"Sam there?'

 **"Yes, did something new happen?"**

"Yea, can you put me on speaker?"

 _"Hey Danny"_

"Hey Sam, so I might have a little... well big problem."

 **"Is it anything like the last problem you had?"**

"Well, there's a large dog sitting right in front of me that my mum didn't seem to notice." The moment the words left his mouth he heard a curse and a lot of rustling before Sam replied.

 _"Danny, this is important. What does the dog look like?"_

"It's tall, maybe five seven, with black fur and red eyes that look like they are glowing. It has huge claws and teeth."

 **"What us it doing right now?"**

"Just sitting there watching me. I don't know- WHA" Danny's phone dropped from his hands as his wide eyes landed on the new person in the room. A stocky man in a suit stood by the dog, hand resting on it's head.

"What did you find girl?" The man mused, a Scottish accent clear. Danny stared, but he could faintly make out Dean and Sam's yelling from the otherside of the phone. Slowly the teen leaned down, and put the phone back to his ear.

"Dean, Sam, I'll call you guys back" Danny said, hanging up the phone and focusing on the man with red eyes. "Who the hell are you, why is there a giant-ass dog in my room, and why is your whole eye red, or better yet what the hell are you?"

* * *

"For the king of hell you seem like a decent guy." Danny mused, watching Crowley pet the hell-hound. "I think this all might have to do with the whole seeing angel wings thing, although seeing demon eyes is a lot more creepy. Dog's cute though." Danny added, watching the massive dog roll on her back.

"Most people are normally afraid of her." Crowley mused, watching the teen sit relatively relaxed for having the king of hell and a hell-hound in the same room. "She seems to have taken a liking to you." He watched as she stood and rested her head on the teen's knee.

"I would wonder why." Danny chipped back, experimentally resting his hand on her head. "What's her name?" Danny asked, watching the giant dog rub against his hand.

"Juliet."

"I would have expected a scarier name." Danny glanced up at the demon. "Like killer or redrum."

"They're still dogs." Crowley rolled his eyes, which did creep Danny out a bit considering the demon eyes. "Much like normal pets."

"Wait, why did she even come here?" Danny asked.

"It's because you're an odd one." Crowley smirked. "The things I've heard about you..."

"Funny, I haven't heard anything about you."

* * *

"So, I think I might have became friends with the king of hell and his pet hell-hound..." Danny trailed, looking down at the giant dog laying across the ground next to his bed. He smiled slightly at the soft snores leaving her.

"What the hell happened Danny? Dean's been calling you for hours!" Sam's voice traveled in through the other side. "We were about ready to drive over there."

"Well, when I hanged up Crowley had shown up." Danny responded feeling a little bad for worrying the brothers. "And we just kind of talked. I didn't mean to worry you."

"How do you just talk with the freaking king of hell!" Dean cut in, agitation clear in his words.

"I don't know! At least he was nicer than the angels!" Danny threw a hand up in the air annoyed. "Besides, he let me keep Juliet for some time."

"You have a hell-hound in your room!" Dean said, shocked. "What if she killed you? Or your family?!"

"Crowley commanded her to listen to me in his absence, besides she likes me." Danny watched Juliet huff and roll onto her back.

"Danny, this could be dangerous." Sam's concern was clear. "After the angel's how do we know that it isn't trick"

"Wouldn't Crowley want me on his side if that's true?" Danny asked. "He already knows about what Death told us."

"Just be careful okay? If anything call us."

* * *

 **AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and Crowley wasn't that horribly written.I was going to do a whole longer dialogue between Crowley and Danny but I don't know how to write Crowley's character all that well but I like the idea that Danny was able to become kinda friends with Crowley, mostly because Juliet took a liking to him.**

 **I wanted to use Growley (those of you who know that name are real SPN fans, props to you!) , but I know he gets killed off at one point and I also wanted the 'expecting a scarier name' scene so I chose Juliet. She's also still currently alive so it works,**

 **Anyways, Let me know what you all thought and if you have any chapter ideas in the reviews below. I have burntout all my ideas so... Hasta Luego!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Author's note at the start of a chapter :O! All I want to disclaim that I don't hate Danny's parents in any way shape or form, but this kinda would make a lot of sense to the kinda lack of them in this. ENJOY!**

* * *

Danny sighed, glancing over at Juliet who sat at the front of the classroom watching his teacher warily. He glanced around the room again, only to see that no one had any reaction. He had tried to get Juliet to stay back home but after the first few weeks, he gave up. He wasn't even sure when Crowley was going to get her back, but he can't say he minded all that much. He loved animals, and Cujo wasn't around much so he didn't mind Juliet.

His only worry was if anyone bumped into her, or step on her tail, or generally things that could piss off a dog like Juliet. For once Luck was on his side and no one has done any of that in all the time that passed. He has gotten pretty good on keeping an eye on Juliet, while also going on with his normal day to day life.

And as every other day, Danny found his already bruised back slamming in the metal locker.

In the corner of his eyes he see's Juliet tense, before his focus was dragged back to the jock before him. Dash only stared at him while Danny stayed tense ready for the next attack. A smirk spread across Dash's face as h leaned forward.

"Hey Fenturd, guess what day it is?" Danny's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "It's the last Monday of the year." Danny didn't stop the squeak that left him when he was suddenly lifted up by his arms, his feet off the ground. His eyes quickly shifted to Kwan and Todd who stood on either side of him.

"Come on guys, we do this every year..." Danny trailed as the group moved him through the crowd of students. "If I'm late to Mr. Brickets class again I'll get detention!"

"Not our problem Fentina. Tradition's traditions." Todd laughed, before addressing his friends. "Whose going to make sure pipsqueak doesn't get out this year?"

"It's my turn." Kwan piped in, as the group neared the small janitors closet. "Paulina and Star are going to keep the janitor busy all day."

"Guys, come on..." Danny sighed, he really didn't want to spend the whole day in the closet just to get tossed in the school pool after school. He forgets that the last week of school often had the 'traditional' bully material.

"Did you hear that?" Kwan froze, eyes scanning the janitor's closet. "I could have sworn I heard scratching."

"Don't be stupid-" A loud growl ripped from inside the room, pulling a shout from the jocks. "Just shove him in!" Dash ordered.

Danny founded him self basically thrown into the dark closet before the door slammed shut behind him and three pairs of footsteps racing away. The tired teen pulled himself into a sitting position when a furry face shoved him the chest. Danny couldn't stop laugh that left him from Juliet laying her head on his chest. "Should've know it was you." Danny chuckled, nuzzling the dog's cheek before getting up.

"As much as I would like the lounge around all day with you, I've got class to get to."

* * *

 _"Hey baby, it's mommy. I'm so sorry your dad and I can't pick you up. We caught sent of a ghost heading to Wisconsin and we're trying to intercept it. I left you money for food-"_

 _"THERE HE IS MADDIE! GET THE FENTON-BOO STICK!"_

 _"I'VE GOT HIM!... Baby, I'll call you later today to give you an updat- HE'S IN THE TREES-"_

Danny smiled slightly at his parents antics by the end of the voicemail. They've been busy lately, either in the lab or out of the house, leaving him to handle a lot of things. He can't complain, could be worse, besides it's better than risk getting hurt by one of their devices. The soft padding coming from behind him singled Juliet's return.

"Hey Juliet, where did you go off to?" A huff was his response, pulling a laugh from him. "No need to say... It's just gonna be me and you for the rest of the day, probably tomorrow as well."

A whine left the hell-hound, causing Danny to glance back at her. He was met with wide red eyes staring back at him.

"For a hell-hound, you're adorable." A shiver ran down his spine, a pale blue breath left him along with a sigh. "Well, time for work."

* * *

The moment Danny opened the Door, Juliet released a deep and angry growl, something he hasn't heard before. Danny paused, looking around the house. Nothing was out of place so far, the living room looked clear. He took slow deliberate steps, ready to act if needed. "What is it girl?" He whispered softly, looking over at the tense Hell-hound. Juliet growled softly, body tense and nose in low to the ground.

"Juliet!" Danny softly shouted after the dog as she took off up the stairs. Danny followed, taking two steps at a time. The moment he reached to top a cry sounded from his room.

"Aren't you a feisty one!" Danny paused at his doorway, watching as Juliet growled, her teeth clamped into the intruder's arm. Said intruder was in taller than him, only a little taller than Juliet. The man dirty blonde hair and champagne eyes. But what caught Danny's attention was the man's were the gold wings, seemingly the goldest he's seen so far.

"Who the hell are you? Angel's aren't supposed to be able to track me." Danny's eyes narrowed, a hand subconsciously placing a hand on his ribs. "Juliet." The hell-hound growled before slowly shuffling backwards to stand protectively in front of the halfa.

"You're getting on everyone's radars." The man smirked, sitting on Danny's bed. "I'd expect Cas would have guarded you, you're a hard on to find."

"If you're here to fight, I'm really not in the mood." Danny sighed, walking over to his desk and dropped his bag in his chair. Eyes narrowing when he saw the absence of the angel blade that should be hidden snugly between the desk and the wall.

"Looking for this?" The angel grinned, holding up the angel blade. "Just wanted to have a chat with what's got Heaven buzzing."

"Still!" Danny groaned, sitting in his chair and turning to the angel. "You must be Gabriel." That seemed to amuse the archangel.

"So, you've heard about me?" Gabriel placed a hand on his heart. "I never thought the Winchesters talked about me!"

"Nah,I learned from the books." Gabriel paused before laughing.

"I made it in the books, that's great." Gabriel vanished and reappeared sitting directly in front of the teen, not getting so much as a flinch. "You're oddly calm"

"After the King of Hell drops off his hell-hound for babysitting nothing really shocks you anymore." Gabriel gave a laugh.

"I like you kid." Gabriel smirked, leaning forward and resting his chin on his palm. "I like you enough to offer you anything you want."

"I'm good."Danny waved him off, pulling a binder out of his bag. He glanced over to see Juliet finally relax and laying on his carpet in the middle of the room.

"Seriously kid?" Gabriel moved to lean against the desk. "You can't tell me there isn't anything you want to change or want!"

"I'm telling you that." Danny sighed, turning towards the trickster. "If your trickster-self can get my homework done correctly that'll be great-" Before he even got the last word out, a snap sounded. Danny blinked, eyes trained on the now completed packets he had to get done.

"Anything else?" Gabriel smirked at the awestruck look on the teen's face.

"I was kidding, but I'll take it." Danny shrugged, shoving the papers into the binder before turning to Gabriel. "But seriously, I don't really need or want anything or anything to change."

"Seriously? You don't want no more bullying? Or for those pesky ghosts to go away? Oh, I know!" Gabriel pointed to Danny. "You're parents home more often."

"You don't know anything about me." Danny glaring at the archangel, his eyes flashing neon green.

"Kid, I'm an archangel. I'm a trickster. I know a hell of a lot more than you think." Gabriel mused, before holding his hands up in surrounded. "But you don't want my help, than that's fine by me." A lollipop seemed to appear out of nowhere. Danny shook his head, before turning his computer on.

"Why don't you go before Juliet gets tired of your presence?" Danny asked, at that moment Juliet let out of soft but murderous growl. Danny couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Alright." Gabriel nodded, pulling himself to a stand and stretched. Danny pulled all his attention to the computer, waiting for the sound of wings to come. "Just don't say I never gave ya anything kid." A snap sound and then the flutter of wings.

"My name's Danny." Danny muttered looking over to find a huge basic of sweets. The teen blinked again before walking over to it, and pulling out the card attached. "Gabriel... You are by far the weirdest angel I've met."

 _"Hellllooooo Kid! You're entering the new world of batshit crazy, and I figured I'd leave you with a treat and no trick. You're learning your shit kid, it's a steaming pile of trial and error. Since I like you, I wanted to give you something not to hate. Hasta la vista!"_

* * *

 **AN: Chapter is done! I've worked on it literally two days in a row and It's finally done! From the start of the chapter AN, you prolly expected something worse but nope, just plain neglect. BUT not intentionally, they still love him**

 **So, one of my main struggles with this is that Gabriel is only in like five or four episodes so there isn't that many scenes with him. And I'm not talking about season 13 because I have yet to get there so it's everything before than. So, I just hope his character wasn't all that bad, I mostly used Gabriel trapped in holy fire scene as a bases on his character.**

 **I dunno if anyone noticed, but I used a direct quote from the show for Crowley the last chapter ("The things I've heard about you...") and I wanted t to do that this chapter, but he doesn't have that many quotes and none that I could seamlessly add in. So, I moved to bible Gabriel and supposed exact quote from the bible of him is "You are here discovering the truth that works for you, the truth that resonates with you and you are here harmonizing with that frequency" and because that's a hell of a lot more formal than our Gabriel is I used that as basis for his note to Danny.**

 **Gabriel has to be my fave angel with Castiel right there behind him. ALSO since Gabriel is technically supposed to be dead with the Apocalypse and everything over, I just am glad this is basically an AU. I'm also planning an idea for a future chapter that will give you an idea of some changes I've made.**

 **ANYWAYS, Kagewolf25 I hoped you enjoyed Danny meeting Gabriel! He will also be meeting our dear Luci, but I have to come up with that idea first. But it will happen.**

 **I'm also loving Juliet even though She's kind of a background character, I'll be sad for when she has to return to her papa *sigh***

 **SO, this is the end if this long ass note, props for reading it all. Let me know what you thought in the reviews, and if there is anything you'll like to see! Hasta Luego!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: "Lucifer's wings are hot pink and sparkly because he doesn't give a fuck." - Mark Pellegrino**

* * *

"SCHOOLS OUT WE DON'T CARE" Danny laughed from behind his phone, recording his two friends as they sang rather loudly. He was definitely keeping this one. "NA NANA NA NANA NA"

"Okay boys." Sam spoke once all their laughter died down as they walked down the sidewalk leaving the school behind them. She threw her arms over "Here's what we're going to do. We're going to the malls and get a new clothes for this summer."

"But Sammmmmm" Tucker whined, placing his PDA into his pockets.

"We're broke." Danny finished, wrapping his arm around Sam's torso while Tuck did the same. "No all of us can change up our wardrobes whenever we feel." Sam flashed her two friends a grin.

"My mum gave me her credit card and told me to go ham." Sam laughed when Danny and Tuck each raised a hand and whooped.

"We're not throwing away our shot." Tuck spoke, earning a groan from his two friends causing him to smirk. "Hey, we only just watched Hamilton on Broadway okay"

"Last summer Tuck."

* * *

"The mall is less pack than I expected." Sam mused, leading the way to the first shop on their stop. Hot topic. The people were the normal crowd, no more crowded with schooling being officially out and graduation in just a two weeks. Not that any of them are complaining.

"Okay, so how are you guys going to completely change my style this time?" Danny asked, smiling politely at the worker that greeted them in the store.

"I'm thinking more skinny jeans." Sam mused, looking over to Tucker while Danny sighed behind the two.

"Oh, you told me to remind you to get him more over-sized tops." Tuck jumped in, smirking at Danny's groan. "And shorts... I think you wanted to try him out in crop tops too."

"Guys, I'm already the shortest. The large clothes will only dwarf me." Danny whined, following his friends as they piled things together. "Guysssss"

"You don't oppose of the crop tops?" Sam asked, holding up a tied dyed supernatural crop top. "I think Dean and Sam would love this." Sam laughed.

"Whatever you do to me, we're doing to Tucker." Danny bargained.

"Deal." Sam nodded, turning back to the wracks of clothing. Danny grinned and cheered while Tucker groaned. Danny's grin widened when he heard the worker nearby laughed at their antics.

"I don't a choose in this!" Tucker cried, seeing Sam hold a pair of army booty shorts and crop top before him.

"Nope." Sam Chimed, tossing them onto the pile. Sometimes being the one in charge of paying for everything had it's perks, and guess what? She's not throwing away her shot.

* * *

"We got a lot." Danny mused, looking over at the large bags resting beside and under the table the trio sat in. The bags ranged from H&M, Forever 21, Spencer's, Hot Topic, Pink, etc. To Danny it felt like they just drained Pamela Manson's bank account but he was pretty certain they barely made a dent. Though, Pamela will probably be pissed that Sam spent money on her 'boyfriend'.

"And now we have food." Tucker grinned looking over the food. There was churro mania, Cajun Cafe, and burger king. He rubbed his hand ready to dig in when...

"There's an... angel?" Danny's words broke Tucker from his food stare, turning to see who it was Danny was talking about. Sitting only a few table away from them was a man with blonde hair and blue eyes, eating a burger king whooper.

"He's not hurting anyone, it's fine."Tucker bit into his sandwich and groaned when his best friend stood walking over to said angel. Tucker looked over to Sam, who shrugged.

"We give him ten minutes, if he's not we go over?" She offered, stealing a fry from him. Tucker nodded, that could work for him besides who would want to waste all this delicious food?

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked the moment he took a seat across the man who looked up with a raised eyebrow. Okay, so maybe Danny could have ignored the angel and enjoyed his day with his friends... but this angel was weird. After Gabriel, that's saying something.

"Enjoying a whooper." The angel responded, glancing around the mall. "That a problem kid?" Danny watched the wings stretch behind the man. he was trying to intimidate him.

"Angels aren't very common here." Instantly the man's eyes narrowed. "I'm also curious about your wings. Why... hot pink and sparkly?"A look crossed the man's face before he leaned back with a smirk.

"So, your the kid everyone's been talking about." The man smirked, his wings flaring out before resting back against his back. "I'm Lucifer."

"... That doesn't answer my question." Danny deadpanned, only earning a raised brow from the older being.

"I tell you I'm Satan and you're more curious about my wings?"

"Eh, I met the king of hell the other day." Danny shrugged. "I'm even leaving with a hell-hound. Hell, I met your brother Gabriel Monday. Whose Next? Micheal? Raphael? Uriel?"

"To have Gabriel paying you visit,must mean you really are special." Lucifer glanced over Danny's shoulder, before looking back at the teen. "A thing like you with human friends? That's quite odd."

"Says the fallen angel." Danny glared, eyes flashing green.

"You're giving me chills." Lucifer smirked, taking another bite from his sandwich.

"You're different than I expected." Danny mused, watching the archangel. "You seem to human for the devil, or an angel... But then again there is Gabriel." Lucifer smirked.

"You're odd for not running away when you found out you were talking to Lucifer himself."

"Eh, I've dealt with scarier things." Danny challenged, leaning back.

"Oh now, let's share stories and braid each other's hair." Lucifer grinned leaning forward.

* * *

"I'm sorry if I wasn't all that comfortable finding out you have Satan's number." Tucker grumbled, glancing over his shoulder at the fallen angel as the trio left.

"I'm just sad I didn't get to talk to him." Sam sighed, shifting the bags on her arms. "I have so many questions."

"You could always call him." Danny responded, not surprised his friends had completely opposite reactions to this. "His number is purely sixes."

"Living up to the stereotype, nice." Sam laughed, her eyes landed on the phone screen held out to her. Aside from the number, the contact name caught her eyes."Pink wings?" Tucker popped his head from behind Sam's shoulder and laughed.

"You guys won't believe this, but his wings are hot pink and they even sparkle." This pulled a laugh from all the teens as they slowly nearing Sam's house for a movie night.

"Satan just keeps getting better and better." Sam grinned, flashing the elderly couple who walked by with an innocent smile and they glared at the trio. "We should invite all the people you've met to my place."

"Can you imagine the hell that would go down?" Tucker groaned at the thought. "Wait... does that mean you'll meet God!?"

"Lord who knows." Danny sighed, glancing over his shoulder at the sound of claws against the concrete. "Hey Juliet, I'm going to assume you were with Crowley." Danny greeted the dog causing Sam and Tucker to glance around a bit.

"I really wish I could see her" Sam sighed, the only inclination the hell-hound was there was a soft huff beside Danny.

"I'm happy not seeing a hell-hound thank you very much." Tucker's words caused his other friends to laugh. "What! Normally when you see one you're going to die!"

* * *

 **AN: Danny and Luci finally meet, don't ask my why everyone keeps showing up in Amity Park. They just are.**

 **I was originally going to have Sam and Tucker talk with Luci as well but than I get a block on how to right his lines so that's why it ended the way it did.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter. Leave a review letting me know what you thought and if there is anything you'd like to see in the coming chapters.**

 **Just a heads up to all the readers, that the plot does thicken in the coming chapter and the whole "Danny becomes the king of hell" will be explored! Hasta Luego!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Slight warning, further down the chapter there is torture. Fair warning to readers.**

* * *

Danny sighed, eyeing the empty spot on his rug. He was so use to waking up with Juliet laying in the same spot for the past months and now Summer is here and Juliet had to go back to Hell. He wasn't surprised considering she was Crowley's puppy, but that doesn't mean he doesn't miss her. His phone vibrating noisily against his desk distracted him. He remembered how ever since the incident that amplified his power, he couldn't stand phones when they ring. It just grates on his nerves.

"Hey Sam, something up?" Danny greeted after reading the contact name _Moose._ He didn't miss the sigh of relief from the other side of the phone.

"Hey Danny, just checking in." Sam greeted, a shuffling of paper rustled through before the older hunter continued. "How's things? Still with Juliet?"

"Things are alright, Juliet got picked up two days ago. Sorry forgot to update you." Danny heard the soft curse leave the Winchester's lips. "What's wrong?"

"Look Danny, Dean and I... We've caught word about a group of hunters looking for you. Not by name, but we think they might try summoning you." Sam's words shocked Danny, he felt a prickling sensation spread through him from head to toes. "We don't know for sure okay? We're looking more into it, I just wanted to make sure you were okay and to warn you."

"Is this about the whole supposed king of hell?!" Danny growled, annoyed to now have to keep an eye out for another group of hunters.

'"It seems they also want information about how to kill your ghosts." Sam sighed into the phone. "Just make sure to be on alert, and stay wary of people with British accents... Look Bobby is calling me, I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

Danny growled tossing his phone onto his bed, and resting against the floor. He was getting so tired of this, he just wanted a nice summer break without worrying of anything going to kill him. But apparently that's to much to ask.

* * *

Three weeks passed. After the first week, Sam's parents took her to an Italy trip. By two weeks, Tucker's parents forced him into a road trip.

Danny wasn't sure if he should be glad that they won't be in danger or sad that he's alone for a while in summer. Regardless he's days ran the same. Spending most of his time fighting ghost, looking at scholarships, fighting ghosts, working on college applications, fighting ghosts, work at the nasty burger, fighting ghost, sleep, oh and did he mention fighting ghost?

It seemed like the ghosts realized that Danny was on summer break and took advantage of his free time. It didn't help that he was constantly on alert for any British accents or for the feelings of a summoning. So, lets just say he hasn't been having the best of summer.

He also should have realized that the moment he relaxed was going to be the moment that they struck. He wouldn't be surprised if all his enemies had cameras watching him for those exact moments.

It was after a long day of ghost hunting, he had to go as far as cancel his shift with how often that they were coming it. That's the last thing he remembered before waking up tied to a chair by blood blossom soaked ropes. Let's not mention the constant reminder of what had happened last time he found himself in a situation like this. Question was, how was he going to get out this time?

You know what also isn't fair? When villains are hot.

"Ah, our guest awakens." The fairly tall man spoke, a British accent laced his words. Danny watched the blue eyed, black haired man before him, annoyance racing through his veins. Just cause the man was hot doesn't mean he wasn't an asshole. "Oh, where are my manners? Arthur Ketch. British Men of Letters."

"You're the hunters I've been on the look out for." Danny stated, eyes narrowing as the man took a seat across from Danny.

"I assume the Winchesters told you that tidbit?" Ketch mused, before leaning forward. "Corporate and tell us what we need to know and I won't have to touch the toy box." Danny's eyes trailed to the black chest Ketch motioned to, a distinct smell of blood coming from it.

"Look you might be hot, but you kidnapped me so I think I'll pass." Danny joked, trying to hide the bubbling anxiety inside him. "I'm sure you'll find someone else into that kinky shit." Ketch watched him blankly before standing and walking to the chest.

"Very well, let's begin." Ketch turned, a pure iron blade in hand. Danny swallowed as Ketch got closer, he sure as hell hoped the Calvary got here soon.

 _'Cas... Gabriel... Lucifer, you're an angel to right? You respond to prayers? I don't care, just someone-fuck- help me-"_

* * *

"Sam." Sam greeted into the phone that morning. It wasn't a number he knew but they had his number which meant they knew him.

"Sam, it's Tucker." The sound of the panicky and worried teen's voice that filtered through the phone had Sam wave his brother over and placing the device on speaker. "It's Danny..."

"Tucker, what happened to Danny" Dean asked, taking a seat next to his brother. "Is he okay?" Sam shared a look with his brother, dread already building up inside.

"I-I don't. I left for a road trip a week ago, everyday Danny calls me without fail." Tucker's voice shook slightly, but settled the more he spoke. "He'll even call me during a ghost fight! Before we left he told us about the new hunters he's on the radar of and he hasn't called me. It's been three hours." Sam and Dean shared another, both having an idea of just where Danny could be.

"Okay Tucker, listen." Sam cleared his throat, leaning closer to the phone. "We already know who the hunters are, I can promise you we'll get Danny home safe and sound. In the meantime, try into enjoy your trip." At the look Dean gave him, Sam shrugged.

"I'll try, just... Just keep me updated, text me whenever progress gets made or I'm driving over there." Tucker threatened.

"We will." Dean sighed out once the call ended, turning to his brother. "What the hell do we do? We have no clue where the British men of letters are located. We have no lead!"

"We'll figure something out Dean, we always do." Sam paused, thinking over the next thing they could possibly do before the sound of fluttering pulled his mind away. "Cas!"

"Cas, Danny he's-"

"I know." Castiel cut Dean off taking a few steps closer. "He prayed to me... Along to Gabriel and Lucifer."

"Why the hell would he pray to them! He hasn't meet them!" Dean asked, sharing a shocked and worried look with his brother.

"Apparently he did." Cas responded before he moved back on topic. "Because of his wards I wasn't able to locate him, however he didn't give me a name. Arthur Ketch."

"Shit." Dean and Sam said at the same time. "Did you say anything else?" Sam asked, moving to his laptop hoping to find any more information they could find on this Ketch character aside from he's the BMOL go-to torturer man.

"He did give a description of the room."

* * *

"I'll ask again, how did you become what you are." Ketch's words came out slowly, each words clear. The bottle of blood blossom extract in one hand and an iron blade in the other. Danny's breaths came out ragged. The burns from the restrains added to the burning pain from his open cuts and the sharp stabs of pain from the blood blossom extract in the wounds. He knew the amount was getting close enough to cause him nonstop pain, even in human form.

"Like... I... Said..." Danny breathed, raising his head to meet Ketch's eyes. "Go...Fuck... Your... Self..." Danny took the time Ketch took to walk over to the chest no doubt to get a new toy to catch his breath. He bit his already bleeding lip when pain flared through out his wounds again. The cuts were bad enough, the beating was bad enough, but the blood blossom was making things harder to bear. It did't help that unless it was washed out, he'll keep feeling this excruciating waves of pain.

"Wrong answer Daniel." Ketch said before a brass iron knuckle connected with Danny's face, pulling a groan from the teen as a painful red rash grew in the area the knuckled made contact. "How did you become the ghost king."

"I'm... Not... Saying... a... Word..." Danny breathed. He felt like he was suffocating. His throat felt like it was closing up and with every passing blow, it started feeling harder to breathe.

"A source told us you have a special weakness to fire and... electricity." Danny's head shot up so fast it made the room spin for a moment, his eyes focused on Ketch who know held jumper cables. Electricity was worse than fire, they were nowhere close. It wasn't just the pain, it wasn't just the frying of his ghost half. It was also the reminder, the echo of the day his life changed. It was a weakness to his core. It could render him powerless for hours...

"Know we're getting somewhere." Ketch smirked, noticing the fear that painted the teen's face. Now Danny really wished the Calvary would break the door down now...

...

...

...

A scream ripped it's way out of Danny's throat the moment the jumper cables attached to his forearms. The electricity sending ripples through his ectoplasm, shocking his ghost core, pulling the transformation rings forward only for them to sizzle away.

During all this, all Ketch did was watch with a curious look...

* * *

 **AN: And the plot thickens...**

 **I didn't want to torture Danny, not at all. But considering Ketch tortures a lot or people and when the Winchesters first met the BMOL Sam was torture (Dunno if I'll keep that in, we'll find out).**

 **I can say that there is no Mary. Like the Darkness did happen, and all that but God didn't give the Winchesters Mary and God didn't reveal himself as Chuck. Okay? Okay.**

 **So many major changes wow.**

 **Anyways, I don't have much else to say so...**

 **Let me know what y'all thought in the reviews down below and if there is anything you'd like to see in future chapters. Hasta Luego!**


	17. Chapter 17

Dean glared from over his book, eyes trained on the unwanted guests. Sam eyed everyone, splitting his attention between his computer and the people in the room. Castiel sat quietly off beside Dean, a book of it's own sitting on his own lap. Lucifer sat, leaned back in his seat, eyes roaming around the room. While Gabriel sat staring down into yet another book about the BMOL, munching loudly on whichever sweet he made appear.

"Cas, anything knew?" Sam broke the silence, turning to the angel. Trying to ignore the tension sitting through the air. "It's been four hours."

"Nothing." Castiel responded curtly, pulling a growl from Dean.

"God Dammit!" Dean growled, slamming the book onto the table. "What are we doing!? We aren't going to find Danny in these books!"

"Dean, we needed to find out about all of the BMOL bases here." Sam sighed, turning his attention away from the computer screen. "I don't like this anymore than you do, but we have to do something."

"Do something?" Dean glared, motioning a hand to the two unwanted guests. "Hard Candy over here isn't reading shit, He isn't even trying! They don't even care." Dean glared at the two archangels, only having them be returned.

"If I didn't care, would I be here?" Lucifer sighed, looking among the others. "I have my people looking."

"Reading books isn't going to do Jack." Gabriel rolled his eyes, closing his book. "We've gone through all of it Dean-o."

"We have to do something!" Sam ran a hand down his face, while the argument between the other three. Castiel still silent to the side. Don't get Sam wrong, he understands where Dean is coming from. He genuinely feels the same. They all had a pretty bad idea of what could be happening to Danny, and none of them wanted him to stay there any longer that he already has.

"Florida." Castiel's voice quieted the argument, Gabriel and Lucifer tensed. "Davie."

"That's a whole day drive away..." Sam trailed, looking over to his brother. Gabriel loudly, and obnoxiously cleared his throat.

"Um, Angels." Gabriel reminded, before the others could realize what he said, he snapped his fingers...

* * *

Danny blinked back into consciousness, wincing at the wave of pain that followed. His eyes scanned the dimly lit room, the smell burning his nose. Ketch wasn't in the room, if Danny was being honest he wasn't sure how much time he missed. He remembered straining all his remaining energy into his hears to try and catch anything that can help him.

Than it hit him, what he heard before everything became too much. He was in Florida. He wasn't sure if Cas, or Gabriel, or Lucifer could hear him but was sure as hell going to give it all a shot.

 _"Florida... I'm in Davie Florida"_

"Ah, you're awake." Ketch spoke from the top of the stairs, causing Danny to flinch. The teen mentally chastised himself for not noticing the older man entering.

 _"I'm in the basement"_

"Want to answer some questions now?" Ketch asked, taking a seat in front of Danny once again. The tools he had used earlier sitting on a table nearby. Danny's eyes flickered over to the tools before landing on the man. Danny nodded, he needed to buy some time. "Excellent. Are you the king of the ghosts?" Danny's eyebrows furrowed at the change of directions the questions took.

"N-Not exactly." Danny's voice came out raw, a stinging pain emitted from his throat with each words. He swallowed at the look the man gave him before continuing. "I defeat the ghost king, but I nev-never formally became the k-king." Danny coughed by the end of his sentence, an itching pain growing.

"If you were to become king, you'd be able to banish all the ghosts from staying here?"

"T-Technically, yea" Danny bit the inside of his cheek, mind racing through the different possible ways this questioning can go.

"The king of ghosts can be anyone correct?" Ketch asked, leaning forward. "Anyone who defeats you." Danny nodded, not liking the way this was going. The teen expected another question, he could see the gears turning but than it happened.

A few gunshots ranged out from upstairs, causing both members in the room to turn their attention to the door. "It seem's it's my time to check out." Ketch spoke casually, pulling a bag out from behind the stairs before turning back to the beaten teen. "Until next time, Daniel." Danny didn't say a word as the man made his way up the stairs, but he paused at the doorway.

"Have a parting gift." Danny tensed at the glass container the man pulled out, he could easily see the red petals from here. The glass came to shatter at Danny's feet, pain immediately rippled through out his body. The ectoplasm through him felt as if it was sizzling and pulling away from him. His core throbbed painfully beneath his skin.

The teen clamped his teeth down, and screwed his eyes shut, trying to keep any noise from leaving him as the pain only grew worse with each second that passed. Through his haze, he barely heard the hurried footsteps that thundered down the stairs. His mind caught up with him when he felt hands on him and a shout.

"What the hell did they do! He's steaming!?"

* * *

 **AN: Short chapter, I know. Under 1000. I HIGHLY recommend you guys to read below**

 **But, I just wanted to let everyone know that my reviews are acting up a bit so I apologize if you ask a question or anything that could prompt any response and I don't respond.**

 **RangerHorseTug: First, glad you like the concept! There are some things that you mentioned that are actually going to be touched on, and explain in the next chapter or two. But I wanted to say that your prediction or idea that everything that's spreading around about Danny is getting mixed around and so the angels are getting mixed messages is true. I have a headcanon that the angels have the ability to look into other time lines, and possible futures (stemmed from when Zach took Dean to the Croatian Apocalypse) and so they are trying to figure out where in the timeline they are in and decide on how much of a threat Danny is. And yes, the angels mostly hate him because they do view him as an abomination. In this situation they believe him to be a direct creation from Eve or Lucifer rather than something God created (whether directly or indirectly) and so they all believe he's most likely going to be evil.**

 **I just wanted to make a note here, because I want to give you guys some background information so not to get confused, and have an idea of where the angels are coming from.**

 **Okay so, I'm just gonna dive more into the reason for the mixed messages. (Sorry if I repeat somethings) First, a reminder that technically Danny is out of the timeline. So is his possible future Dan. Which is one reason why no one can get a definite future for him, not even Clockwork can give you one. And so the Angels have all these possible different ways any of this can go. Like image having so many different instructions that make different things but only was set of pieces, you'll have a hard time finding which instructions belong with the pieces. Along with that they see, here is rumor spreading around among the creatures (and some hunters, most disregard) about the boy that breaks the veils. So, since the angels can't track Danny to keep an eye on him, they opt to going through the masses for information. Same with the BMOL, they hear different things. Its similar to how almost every clique slowly started learning about the Winchesters. With the possible doom looming over everything people are starting to get tense.**

 **One thing I hate about typing this all out is that thoughts I get, things I feel like mentioning slip my mind before I can type it out. Sometimes I wish I can just speak it to y'all lol.**

 **Anyways, hope all of this was understandable because I don't really feel like rereading the authors note.**

 **Let me know what you thought in the reviews below with any questions, or suggests of things you'll like to see!**

 **Quick Question (please answer): I have started a drafted first chapter for a possible SuperPhantom crossover story, one where Sam and Dean are young and Sam meets Danny at Casper High and it basically is going to follow their friendship and reveal to Sam somethings about Danny and vice versa. This would all take place senior year for Danny and Sam. I just wanted to know if any of you would be interested in this AU story, so let me know in reviews (or a PM works if you'd like to know more)**

 **Hasta Luego!**


	18. Chapter 18

"How long am I going to have to stay here?" Danny asked from the bed, looking around the panic room. Dean and Sam shared a look between the two that had Danny sighing. "Okay, but when can I at least meet the guy who built it"

"As soon as Bobby gets back from meeting up with an old friend." Sam answered. " and you can leave as soon as we know that no one will be trying to summon you. The iron walls will you keep trapped in here."

"Can't I just phased through the ground?" Danny asked, glancing at the plain concrete flooring.

"Not a chance kid." Dean shook his head, leaning against the door frame. "Iron and salt is mixed in." Danny groaned flopping back on the bed.

"So, I'm stuck here while you guys handle all the action?!"

"Until we can get the British Men of Letters from summoning you, yes." Sam smiled apologetically. "But, you can help us by looking through those books for anything that can remotely assemble you." Sam offered.

"Great I went from looking at colleges, to looking at ancient myths." Danny suddenly shot up, looking at the brothers with wide eyes. "What do I tell my parents!? They should be back any minute!"

"Coming up with something, use your imagination." Dean shrugged. "You hid being half dead, how hard can it be?"

"If it doesn't work, I'm saying I've been kidnapped by wanted fugitives." Danny deadpanned, getting a chuckled from both brothers.

"That works too." Dean smirked, before glancing over his shoulder at the sound of a thump. "I'll go make sure Tweedledee and Tweedledum don't kill each other." Dean turned walking away with a threatening called up the stairs.

"If it's any help, maybe I can help you look at places once all this is over?" Sam offered, feeling back for the teen. Danny offered a thankful smile.

"That'll be great thanks." Danny paused, a clang sounded above them and a cursed shout. "You should probably make sure Dean doesn't kill anyone." Sam nodded with a smile and left, the heavy Panic room door slamming shut with a lock.

Danny sighed, picking up a leather bound book and opening to the first page. "I don't know how this will help." He grumbled, glancing over the texts for anything mentioning death and life. He was half way through the book when the his phone buzzed against the metal of the bed frame. A curse, and the book thudding to the ground and he hurried to get the phone.

"Hey mom..." Danny trailed with a wince, picking at the bandage resting against his still healing cuts on his cheek.

"Danny? Where are you? Your father and I have been home for an hour." His mother's worried voice threaded through the speaker, causing Danny to cringe. He hated lying to his mother.

"I'm sorry mom, I forgot to tell you." Danny quickly thought of an idea, mind already on the topic. "I got a free chance to tour the campus of West Virginia University and it wasn't that far so I took the trip. I'm sorry I forgot" Danny bit back a sigh, feeling bad for lying to his mom but he really didn't need her knowing anything that's going on.

"I'm just glad you're okay, Danny." He heard his mom's sigh. "I'm glad you're looking at your options, but promise me you'll run it by us before leaving the state?"

"I promise, mom. Sorry again, I didn't mean to worry you." Danny heard the footsteps outside the door, sighing softly. "I'm sorry mom, but I still have some more things to see. I'll be home in three days." Danny silently hoped that wasn't a lie, or better yet he'll be home earlier.

"Okay sweetheart, stay safe and check in with us! Try to call your father tomorrow." Maddie responded. "I love you!"

"I love you too mom, bye." Danny hanged up the moment the door opened, to reveal Sam. "Good news, my mom thinks I'm in West Virginia touring a college."

"That's a smart excuse." Sam actually looked impressed which made Danny smile. "How long were you able to buy?"

"Three days." Danny answered with a sigh. "I'm hoping we can at least the BMOLs off my back by then."

"Let's hope." Sam offered another apologetic smile. "But we might have a problem." Danny tensed, looking over at Sam.

"Please tell me it's my life is endanger problem rather than another end of the world."

"It's both."

It was times like this Danny wished he could just live in outer space. No one bothers you there... But knowing his luck, he'll someone run into fruit-loop up there.

* * *

"Balls."

So maybe that wasn't the first word Danny expected to hear from the hunter that had created the panic room they all were currently stationed in. Then again, considering the hunter spent most of his life with the brothers in his car, he shouldn't be surprised.

"No one told me it was just a kid."

"I'm actually eighteen." Danny deadpanned before holding out his hand. "But nice to meet you, I'm Danny."

"Figures." Bobby grumbled, shaking the teens hand. "Bobby Singer, paranoid Bastard that built the room." Danny couldn't help but chuckle at the man's nonchalant manner.

"Well you actually be able to figure something out?" Danny asked, settling back onto the bed, a soft creak following the added weight. Well, a soft creak to others. An annoying screech to Danny. "I'm itching to get out."

"Compared to those four idjits?" Bobby asked, nodding a head to the door. "Hell yea. We'd die of old age if we sat around waiting for them to figure this shit out."

"Four? I thought there was five?" Danny asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"Lucifer left when I shot his ass."

...

...

...

...

Danny couldn't stop himself from doubling over from laughter. He didn't really know the man, but he shot the devil without hesitation knowing it wont kill him. So he was amazing in Danny's book.

* * *

Things were going good. It was only his second day in the panic room. Castiel was out figuring out what it was exactly that had all the angels swarming in on them without a second thought. Gabriel... who knows what he was doing. While Dean, Sam, and Bobby were going through every single thing they could to find anything to hold over the BMOLs, at least enough to negotiate if not getting them to stop completely.

So things were working out so far, but of course Danny didn't have the luxury of just sitting around reading books all day.

It happened all of a sudden, a burning pain starting from his core and spreading out words. The sudden pain pulled a pain cry from his lips before the teen doubled over, hands gripping tightly on the bed frame while the book thudded loudly on the floor.

"Danny?!" Danny barely heard the shout coming from the small window of the door, overpowered by the throbbing rushing through his ears. Danny clutched an arm tightly around his midsection, the other still gripping the steel bed so tight it bend under his hands. "What the hell is happening?!"

Danny could see the light behind tightly shut eyes, it was a blinding white. The presence of the light came with the growth of the pain, pulling a whimper from the teen. "He's in pain, who knows what's happening! We have to get in there!"

"No." Danny panted heavily as the light seemed to sizzle away, the pain slowly fading away, the throbbing quieting and becoming an annoying throb of his brain. "They are trying to summon him."

"What the hell" Danny wanted until the pain was gone and his breathing evened out before uncurling himself. He winced when he saw the bent frame with nasty black scorch marks. He hadn't even noticed his powers activating. It wasn't the most excruciating pain, but it felt odd. Almost as if his core was being forcefully pulled from him. For reassurance the teen had to place a hand to his core, sighing softly at the feel of it thrumming against him. "-anny. Danny? Are you okay."

"Yea, I'm good." Danny breathed out, looking over at the small window to see Dean's face jammed in the opening. "It didn't hurt that bad, it just caught me by surprised." He didn't miss the sighs of reliefs that left the brothers, Sam no doubt out of view but there.

"We've got good news as well." Dean smirked, looking over at the teen. "We have a plan on how to get the BMOLs off your back." The door locks clicked, before the door creaked open letting in both the brothers. Danny saw a glimpse of black wings, he figured Cas had someplace to be.

"We figured out what the BMOLs plan is." Sam informed. "They want to kill you so that they could have full control over the ghosts." Danny groaned, dropping his head into his head.

"I figured that was why, but they don't realize that the ghost won't listen to them." Danny looked up. "Not unless they had a coronation, but even then they won't be able to wear the ring or the crown. They'll never be in charged."

"We figured the ghosts won't take orders from a human, so..." Sam and Dean shared a look, before the former could continue, Danny cut in.

"You want me to be come the king." Danny stated more then asked, feeling his heart drop. That's one thing he never wanted to do, he didn't want to powers that came with being the ghost king. Powers he knew the Winchesters most likely didn't know. "I can't."

"I know it's a lot to ask." Sam jumped in trying to empathize with the teen. "Trust me, I do. But you becoming the king of ghosts would show the angels you won't be come the king of hell."

"And it would get all those British bastards off your back now that you have an army backing you." Dean added in. Danny sighed glancing down.

"It would mean accepting the Ring of Rage, and the Crown of Fire." Danny looked up at the brothers. "I'll become more powerful, in ways I don't want. But if it's the only way..."

"We wouldn't be asking you if it weren't." Danny scanned both the brothers' faces, he could tell both of them felt bad for asking but they didn't have any other choice. So, with another sigh Danny nodded.

"Okay, I'll do it."

* * *

 **AN: Just want to say a thank you to everyone who commented about the SuperPhantom AU story I'm working on. (I see you guest who reviewed even without an account, thank you) I really appreciated that.**

 **Just a quick warning, The ghost kings abilities are going to have a new one added to the list because I decided to up the powers of the ghost king. It'll be explained more next chapter.**

 **Now time for review answers:**

 **RangerHorseTag: KSFNSDBSDBFDFHFHFHO I LOVE IT! Rant all you want! I technically stole the idea off a tumblr writing snippet but that's okay. Anyways, you're idea is absolutely perfect! There are somethings I probably will change, but holy crap do I love the idea. I'm definitely stealing it,but I'll give credit to you at the start of the story. Okay, but since you helped come up with the story idea, I want to offer/ask if you'd like to beta the story. I don't usually ask or use betas but the idea does mostly come from you so I wouldn't mind your help!**

 **Pandemi: Happy to hear that you'll read it! I'm mostly likely gonna keep them relatively like they are early season because the only time they show young Winchesters in the show is when Dean is probably like seventeen or eighteen and Sam is fourteen/thirteen. Also glad you liked the chapter!**

 **Anyways, Imma be a broken record and ask for you guys to let me know what you guys thought in the reviews below, and if you have any questions or suggestions! Hasta Luego!**


	19. Chapter 19

"What's going to change?" Sam asked while Dean was going around Bobby's studies gathering the things needed. "Why does it scare you so much?" Sam asked, eyes trained on the fidgeting teen.

"The ghost king is the strongest ghost to exist." Danny answered, floating in the middle of the panic room while Sam stood in the doorway. "So strong that he has the ability to... Sam, when I do this I can just touch something and it will die. Ghost or human." Danny watched Sam tense, eyebrows furrowing.

"But wouldn't that be a good thing? Problems would be solved easily." Sam paused, mulling over the information. "Unless you can't control it."

"It's controlled through rage. I'd basically be stealing life-force." Danny sighed. wringing his fingers. "The problem is, with everything I kill that way... the Ring of Rage gets stronger. It can corrupt any soul. Sam you have to promise me something."

"Danny-"

"Sam, if I don't stay me. If... If I every become a monster. Lock me away. I don't care if it's here or a tomb sixty feet underground." Danny breathed, making eye contact with Sam. "I can't turn into Dan." Sam felt his heart drop and the desperate look in the teen's eyes. This was too much burden for a teen.

"I, I promise Danny." That seemed to do it, most of the tense left the Halfa's shoulders.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Wulf can get us into the ghost zone without me having to leave the panic room." Danny explained, standing at the entrance of the room. "They shouldn't be able to summon me from there."

"What would happen then?" Dean asked.

"I made a call to my sister to let Clockwork know." Danny answered, looking down. "They should have the ceremony ready to go, it should only take three minutes."

"That's good." Sam sighed, looking over to his brother who had similar expression as him. Danny shouldn't have to do this. "I wished you didn't have to do this."

"It's okay." Danny offered a smile, but both Winchesters could see right through it. Danny was terrified. "I can do this." Danny smiled when both Winchesters jumped at the sound of ripping paper. Turning to see a giant wolf man step out of a tear of the realms. Danny also noticed how both Sam and Dean jolted to get their guns but stopped themselves. The teen made a mental note to get them each a cookie when all this is over.

"Sam, Dean, This is Wulf. Danny greeted, laughing when he was pulled into a hug by the furry ghost. "Konsentu bone amikon, Bonvolu vidi vin ankaŭ." Sam and Dean both shared an impressed look as the words flowed fluently from Danny.

"Amiko! Vi bone lernis!" Wulf grinned.

"What's he say?" Dean asked, pointing his thumb to Wulf.

"He just said I was learning Esperanto well." Danny translated, turning to Wulf. "Ĉu ili pretas por ni?"

"jes jes!" Wulf nodded, making a swiping motion with his hand. "Kiam vi estas ready." Wulf spoke, and Danny grinned as he tried to get an English word in. Danny looked over at the brothers who nodded wearily.

"We're ready."

As the quartet stepped through the portal, Danny couldn't help but laugh at Dean's last remark before he stepped through.

"He could have warned us the wolf-man in a green hoodie was going to show up."

* * *

"Daniel." Clockwork greeted the moment the Quartet landed on the shambles of Pariah Dark's castle. The common ground for a coronation. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Danny sighed, turning to the worried brothers who eyed the ghosts warily. "Don't look at them like that. You'll have to stand there." With a grumbled, Dean and Sam found themselves standing next to the robotic ghost Dean remembered from the cartoon. Although the ghost was a lot scarier in person. Up front was a small female ghost with green skin and long blonde hair. She was dressed in a formal blue dressed, and a white and gold flower crown rested on her head.

"Amē sinhāsana māṁ navā rājā svāgata karavā māṭē ahīṁ ājē bhēgā karyā chē." Dean bit back a groan, realizing that him and Sam weren't going to understand a thing. However, he was surprised by the force behind the voice of such a small woman. "Amē kēṭalāka śabdō bōlavā māṭē rājā banavā māṭēnuṁ svāgata karī'ē chī'ē."

"Ēkavāra huṁ rājā ban'yō pachī ēka vastunī māṅga karuṁ, ēka ja vastu." Danny started, turning to the crowd of people before him. His eyes flickering to Dean and Sam who could only offer encouraging smiles, lost at what was going on. "Tamē īcchō tēṭaluṁ karī śakō chō, jyāṁ sudhī mānavīya kṣētranē kō'ī nukasāna thatuṁ nathī" The grumbles that started up the moment the last words left Danny's mouth had the Winchesters tensing, hands itching to grab the guns filled with iron rounds from their waistbands.

"Dhūmrapāna!" The word came out loud and angry, quieting all the ghosts instantly. Or it could have been that the once tiny woman had shifted into a giant blue dragon before shifting back. Dean and Sam shared a look, not believe the shit that was going on. "He has defeated the Tyrant King, Pariah Dark. He freed us from the fear of the dark kings return. We owe him our afterlives. He has the right to have one rule. Even if it means no harm shall come to the humans, then no harm will come to them!" Danny breathed a sigh of relief when the audience nodded warily.

"You may begin the ceremony Daniel." Clockwork spoke from his spot next to his protege. Danny nodded, looking down at the floating pillow that held three different pieces. Slowly, the teen reached out and grabbed a simple silver pocket watch before turning to Clockwork.

"Clockwork, you have helped me through many things. Saved me from faiths that I would find myself in if it weren't for you." Danny steeled his eye contact with the older ghost, surprised when he saw that the Stopwatch was surprised. "And for never failing me, I ask you now. Will you take the honor of being my Royal Advisory. Śuṁ tamē svīkārō chō?"

"Huṁ svīkāruṁ chuṁ." Clockwork spoke, accepting the pocket watch. If it wasn't a formal situation, Danny would have laughed at the coincidence of the pieces. He turned to Dora, nodding for her to continue.

"Now Phantom, with these pieces you will be given great power. The ring of rage, often turning a good soul corrupt. Do you believe you can handle this burden." Dora held out a plain black, thick banded ring to Danny. "Śuṁ tamē svīkārō chō?"

"Huṁ svīkāruṁ chuṁ." Danny nodded, biting his lip at the surge that ran through him the moment the ring was placed on his left middle finger. The teen breathed, keeping his back straight and face straight. He'll freak out about this feeling later back at Bobby's place. For now, he had to be composed.

"Next is the Crown of Fire. A simple band that holds more power then one would think, including the curse of death. Do you believe you can handle this burden." Dora held the barb wire like crown forward, black flames licking along the bands. "Śuṁ tamē svīkārō chō?"

"Huṁ svīkāruṁ chuṁ." Danny answered, dipping his head to allow the princess to place the crown on his head. It felt like forever before the weight of the crown landed on his head. He froze, feeling the surge, the knowledge, the pain rushing through him before he collapsed.

Before he succumbed to the darkness, he saw to worried faces in his vision.

* * *

"We shouldn't have made him do that Sam." Dean growled, pacing the room, his eyes trained on the sleeping teen on the panic room bed. The moment Danny was brought into the living realm, the crown shifted. Turning into a barb wire like necklace instead. The ring turned from simply being black to a swirl of white and black, more so looking like white with black mixed in. "Who knows what's happening! Or if he'll wake up. We could have found another way."

"Another way would have kept him from his life Dean." Sam sighed. "We did what was best so he could go on with his life. Actually go to college." Sam bit his lip at his brother's saddened look. But Sam wouldn't take that statement back. He knew just how much Danny wanted to go, he wanted to have a normal life outside of his hunting life. Something the Winchesters couldn't have, but Sam would be damned if he didn't try to give Danny that life.

"What about the curse?" Dean asked, turning to his brother. "What the hell is he going to do if he can't control it! Or what if the..." Sam knew what his brother was trying to say without him needing to finish that sentence.

"Dean, this is Danny we're talking about. The kid can't be evil even if he wanted to." Sam placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. He was worried, don't get him wrong. However, he had faith in Danny. Things were going to turn out alright. "Besides, the kid bounced back from torture without a problem. There won't be much that can darken him."

"I hope you're right Sammy." Dean sighed. Sam moved to speak again, but a groan pulled their attention away from each other instead to the teen. "Danny? How are you feeling?!" Dean asked, the brothers moving to the bed side.

"Like I got hit by a train." Danny groaned, pulling himself into a seating. "And I've been hit by one three times before." Danny's hands found the necklace, before the ring. Eyes trained on the black and white ring.

"Are you feeling... okay?" Sam asked hesitantly, watching the teen examine the ring.

"I feel the same..." Danny paused, seeming to reconsider before continuing. "The only difference is the buzz I feel. It's like when I use my powers as Phantom, but now I feel it as Fenton."

"It must mean you've gotten strong." Sam decided, glancing over to his brother. "What are the other powers the ghost king gets?"

"There's a lot of life force things I don't know, when I can I'd have to go to the stopwatch for a run down of it all." Danny answered back, sitting in a butterfly stretch position. "I know that I should have telekinesis now, along with a bank of knowledge that passes through with the crown... Again, Clockwork will help me figure this all out."

"You should try the life force, or whatever, stealing power you said you had." Dean jumped in, continuing when Danny flinched at the idea. "Just to see if you can control it. We'll use it on a plant of course."

Danny had reluctantly agreed, as much as he hated the idea he knew he had to make sure it was under control. Otherwise things could go very bad. So, with encouraging looks from the brothers, Danny touched the plant...

...

...

...

A sigh of relief left Danny when he realized nothing happened. A thought crossed Danny's mind, and as much as he didn't want he, he knew he should try it at least once. With a calming breath, teen focused on the plant. Slowly, a prickling sensation started at his finger tips and traveled up his arm. The bright green of the plant slowly started to dull, the steam wilting while the leaves shriveled up.

"Holy shit."

"Danny, the ring." Sam pointed out, watching the scene. Danny pulled his hand back, still feeling his almost vibrating sensation. Sam was right. The black in the ring was growing, not by much but it had shifted, taking over more of the white. The teen's brows furrowed, before suddenly a jolt of information raced through his mind.

"The blacks the corruption." Danny breathed, guilt bubbling inside him at the shriveled plant. He wished he hadn't done that. "That's why Pariah's was pure black, he was pure evil."

"The more you take lives, the darker it gets." Sam nodded in understanding.

"Can you return life?" Dean asked, causing the other two to turn to him. "You know, the whole what you do on one side you can do on the other side or some shit like that."

"That's math Dean." Sam corrected, but nodded. "He has a point, can you?" Danny shrugged, softly pressing his fingers against one of the leaves. The teen urged the energy to shift, and slowly but surely it did. The plant's leaves straightened, the stem stood tall again, and the color brightened.

"Holy shit..." Danny breathed at the bubble of joy that spread through him.

"This is good." Sam spoke, looking as relieved as the other two at the notion that if Danny every did take a life by accident, he could fix it.

* * *

"I have to wait until tomorrow to get home." Danny sighed from his seat on the couch, glancing over to Bobby who kept jumping between phones and books. "Is he always this busy?"

"That's Bobby for you." Dean chuckled. "He's the encyclopedia for hunters." The older Winchester moved off, heading off to the kitchen.

"Hey, Danny?" Sam took seat next to the teen, lap top on his lap. "Since you haven't really been able to look at colleges, I figured now would be a better time then any?"

Danny looked up at Sam shocked, he figured the brothers were going to go off on a case while he stayed here. A grin spread across Danny's smile as the teen nodded, watching Sam pull up a few different websites.

Danny was more glad that the brothers didn't treat him any different because of the added powers...

* * *

 **AN: So yea, that happened.**

 **I actually wasn't planning on Danny becoming the official ghost king but what can I say? I had lost my original plan so my friend just gave me this idea and the ending might be a bit awkward cause I didn't know how to end it... Whoops.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thought in the reviews below and any chapter suggests because I am completely out of them. Hasta Luego!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: HAPPY PRIDE MONTH EVERYONE!**

 **This one-shot is purely attribute to pride month. Of course I celebrate it and this thought came to me a little late considering I'm writing this on the fourth day of the month but I thought it and had too.**

 **I wanted to clarify a pm I got in case someone else felt this way but Pansexuality DOES NOT indicate trans men and woman to be not real men and women. Bisexuality includes them, pansexuality is that adding genderfluid, nonbinaries, agenders.**

 **Bisexual: "a person who is sexually attracted to both men and women"**

 **Pansexual: "not limited in sexual choice with regard to biological sex, gender, or gender identity"**

 **So, Danny being pan isn't a bad thing. I just had to get this out here because I've been seeing a lot of things on social media pointing at the "wrongs" of pansexuality which was kind of annoying me so yea...**

 **Another not, I am not saying Sam is the sexuality the teens gave him. Sam's sexuality isn't talked about very often (as much as Dean's) and I saw a clip where Jared used Girlfriends and boyfriends when explaining Sam's love and then lead to a dark hole of many many evidence to why Sam isn't really straight and I think most of his relationships support the sexuality (except Ruby) but I'm not saying that's what he really is, Ok?! He just rolls with it.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Let me know what you thought down below in the reviews with any requests! Hasta Luego!**

* * *

Sam and Dean stared speechless, eyes trained on the three grinning teens before them. Tucker was clad in rainbow converses, black jeans, a rainbow shirt with ally written largely across the front, and a black vest decorated in many different pins. Sam M. was dressed in a stripped purple shirt varying in shades, rainbow leggings, and combat boots that matched her shoes. Danny sat between the two, covered in a pink, yellow, blue shirt, black jeans, and bright yellow converses.

"Wait, what?" Sam finally responded, confused at how the teens even knew where the brothers were. They were a days drive away from the teens hometown, and hadn't arrived until last night either.

"You need to put these on." Sam M. repeated Danny's previous sentence, holding out a pink, purple, blue striped shirt to Dean. Tucker holding out a green, brown, blue striped shirt to Sam.

"The bisexual flag?!" Dean asked, eyebrow raised. The trio before them shared glances while Sam laughed off on the side. "I didn't say anything... right?" Dean turned to Sam who shook his laugh with a chuckle.

"Dude, it's obvious." Tucker shook his head while Sam M. tossed the shirt at Dean's face. Tucker followed suit with Sam's shirt.

"And this is?" Sam asked, eyes furrowing at the odd striped shirt.

"Sapiosexual." Danny responded with a smile, nodding a head to Sam M. "She made a wild guess."

"Sapiosexual." Sam repeated, his confusion not clearing at all. "What is that?"

"Someone attracted to smart people." Dean answered before the teens could, getting a shocked and impressed look among the others. "I know things. Come on Sammy, lets put these on." Dean said with a smirk, standing and heading to the bathroom. Sam sighed, following suit. His mind going over the information he just learned.

* * *

"We all should go to a parade." Danny mused out of the blue as the five of them lounged around the motel room. The teens outfits dimmed a bet when they returned, dressed instead in hoodies that fitted them each.

"Who said we have time to." Sam responded, eyes trained on his laptop screen while he typed away. Still wearing the shirt the teens had him put on, just like Dean was. Multiple news stories were passing over the screen, each story not being what he's looking for.

"We aren't doing anything now." Sam M. said, looking up from her phone, a smirk on purple lips. "There's a parade in two days in New York. It's only an eleven hour drive."

"Oh, we'll be able to make it there and back before the day is over." Tucker grinned, looking over the details of the site Sam M. shared with him. "I've always wanted to visit New York, besides you owe me for taking Danny to all those cool places."

"All those cool places led to some chaos." Danny responded with a roll of his eyes, looking at the upside-down view he had of everyone from his floating position. "I got swatted, met death, found out I'm a cartoon show, did I tell you about the shapeshifter?"

"All cool situations." Sam M. countered, looking back over to the brothers who looked amused at the three teens. "Besides, we have to do something cool with the you two before graduation rolls around."

"Oh shit, I forgot that's soon." Danny groaned running a hand down his face. "I don't wanna go."

"Don't worry, Val's going to be decorating our caps." Tucker offered, before shaking his head. "Back on top. Pride." All teen's eyes snapped to the Winchesters, eyes shifting between the two.

"Why not." Dean shrugged, ignoring the betrayed look from his brother. "Could be fun."

"Fine." Sam sighed, closing his laptop. " _But_ if we run into a case, we handle that instead of going to the parade."

"Deal!" Came the excited responses from the teens, pulling a sigh from Sam. They were a handful now, image at the parade...

* * *

As luck would have it, the small group never made it to the New York pride parade. A case popped up in Pennsylvania, where a Thokolosi decided it's new playground was a small gay bar called Satire. The Thokolosi would look for any male gay couples, attacking the top of the relationship in their sleep. By the bartender, a man would often approach the couple before they left. Rumor has it, at the name of Adam, it's eyes would glow red. As fitting as it was for the month, it didn't help that the only two legal aged men in the group were brothers.

Having been mistaken for being a couple more often then not, it was easy for Sam and Dean to play the role and be convincing. Sure enough twenty minutes into the night a man appeared to them. Offering up some modeling story, not realizing that the brothers already knew who he was.

It was relatively easy, clean and closed case... For everyone but Danny who was teased about the events of the night.

"Dude, I can't believe that happened." Tucker laughed, falling back into one of the chairs in the motel room. "Forget about the parade, that was priceless. Damn, I wish I had my camera out."

"Shut. up." Danny grounded out, a deep blush taking over his face.

"Hey guys that's not nice." Sam M. chimed in, putting a serious face on. "It's not Danny's fault he got the short end of the dick- I mean stick." The room bursted out laughing while Danny pressed his burning face into a pillow.

""It's not that funny!" Danny's complaint was muffled, but the others heard it clearly.

"You were Swaffled man." Dean laughed, shaking his head. "It knocked you over!"

"To be fair, the Thokolosi did have one that had it throughing it over his shoulder." Sam added in defense of the teased teen, but the poorly concealed laugh didn't help it's case.

A muffled groan emitted from the teen before he vanished from view. The laughter only grew between the remaining four, puns and jokes being tossed between them, egging each other. All the while Danny still laid in the bed, faced pushing into a pillow, hoping all the jokes died down tomorrow otherwise, he's flying back to Amity.


	21. Chapter 21

"We finally made it." Tucker grinned, spreading his arms outward to show off his black gown. "It's finally over!"

"Val did a good job with the caps." Danny chuckled, looking over to his friends. Tucker's cap was of Patrick with the quote " _Gonna major in Wumbology"._ Danny's was of Spongebob and the quote " _Can I be excused from the rest of my life?"_ Sam's was one of plankton with the quote " _Goodbye everyone I'll remember you all in therapy"_

"We've definitely have to keep these." Sam laughed. "I'm glad she made them matching without having to be told."

"We'll always have something that connects us." Tucker chimed, giving his friends a sad smile. "If I hear this isn't framed and hung in your dorm rooms, I'm going over there personally."

"We don't even know where were going to be accepted into." Danny replied, throwing an arm over the shoulders of both his friends. "We all made sure to have one college the we all apply to. You never know."

"We'll regardless of where we go, I'm going to make this summer one we won't forget." Sam smirked at the worried and slightly scared looks on the teens faces. This was going to be a very fun time.

* * *

Danny was the first one to be off the stages as the graduations lined up for the photo and handshakes. Followed by Tucker, then Sam. It took everything in Danny to not turn invisible due to nerves, but no one needed to know that the curtains ripping from the ceiling was his fault. As much as Danny wanted to scan the crowd and see who was out there for him, he couldn't bring himself to look at the massive amount of people out there. Although, his dad's cheering was obvious enough.

"Dude, We're officially adults now!" Tucker grinned after the ceremony, pulling his friends into a hug. "We are definitely traveling the country this summer, think your dad will let us use the GAV?"

"Didn't we all become adults when we turned eighteen?" Valerie piped in as she walked over, smiling at the trio before her eyes landed on shortest member. "Well, maybe except Danny."

"Hey!" Danny glared, but couldn't help but smile. "Thanks for the caps Val, they're amazing."

"Don't mention it." Valerie waved off the compliment, turning to the other two. "Any plans for what's next?"

"Not sure where we're going." Sam glanced at her best friends. "I've gotten accepted into four of the nine colleges I applied too."

"Ooohhh, that's pretty good. Can't be surprised." Valerie nodded before turning to the boys. "Let me guess, didn't even apply?"

"Hey, I'm smarter then that!" Tucker placed a hand over his heart. "Besides, I got accepted into MIT and Brigham." Valerie nodded, giving the techno-geek an impressed look before all eyes shifted to Danny.

"Well, I've only heard back from one college so far." Danny shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. The expected looks had the smaller teen continuing. "Cambridge..."

"The university in England?!" Sam and Tucker asked at the same time, both shocked to here their friend might not even be in the same country as them.

"I just applied because I heard that the Astronomy program is one of the best, it's like in the top five." Danny answered. "I never actually expected to get accepted."

"It might be far, but what makes you happy is what-" Valerie cut herself off at the sound of her voice, looking over to see her dad waving to her from the mass of people. "I'll see you guys around." She smiled, hugging them one last time before rushing off.

"We'll talk later?" Sam offered, looking around the crowd. "We should probably find our parents."

"Yea, you're right." Danny agreed, a group hug followed.

"Besides dude where ever you go, you're stuck with us." Tucker grinned, getting a laugh from the other two. Danny watched the two walk off in different directions before turning to find his own parents. He didn't get that far before he stopped in his tracks, faced with two very familiar and uncomfortable looking hunters.

"Sam? Dean?" Danny question eyes trained on the older men, being greeted with a hesitant smile from the taller.

"Hey Danny." Sam waved, looking around. "Uh, Tucker sent us and invite and we were in the area and thought we'd stop by." Dean grinned, pulling the teen into a hug.

"Congratulations." Dean offered once he release Danny, only for Sam to hug the teen. "This is a big accomplishment."

"Thanks guys." Danny couldn't wipe grin from his face, he was touched to see the hunters here knowing there were probably cases they could be working on. "It means a lot you guys are here, I'm sure there's better things you could be doing-"

"Hey, we wanted to be here." Sam cut him off with a gentle smile. "Besides, you and your friends might have found your way into our dysfunctional family." Sam offered as a joke, getting a chuckle from the teen.

"Besides kid, you're suck with us." Dean grinned. Danny couldn't help but be reminded of the same words uttered only moments before from his best friend. "So, how about before we leave, we have a celebratory dinner together?"

"That sounds great, how about-"

"DANNY!" Danny barely got a chance to turn before his vision was clouded by orange. "I'm so proud of you! We should go out for fudge!" Danny laughed, straightening himself out the moment his feet were back on the ground.

"We're so proud of you baby." Danny accepted the hug from his mother.

"Thanks mom." Danny turned, ready to introduce the brothers to his parents when his eyes landed on another figure standing the side with a proud smile on her face. "JAZZ!" Danny rushed to his older sister and pulled her into a hug. His mom had told him a week ago that his sister probably wasn't going to be there, and yet here she was.

"You didn't think I was going to miss this huge stepping stone, did you little bro?" Jazz smiled once the two separated, tucking a strand of short red hair behind her ear. "I can miss a class."

"Danny, who are your friends?" Maddie's words broke through the siblings reunion, turning the attention back to the Winchester brothers. Sam gave a small smile, while Dean was giving a charming one... Mostly aimed at Jazz. Danny's eyes narrowed on the older Winchester.

"Uh, guys this is Sam and Dean." Danny introduced. "I met them when I took the small road trip. Sam, Dean, this is my mom, dad, and _Sister_ Jazz." Danny emphasized sister, eyes trained on the older Winchester.

"It's always nice to meet Danny's friends." Maddie pipped in, motioning a hand between her and Jack. "I'm Maddie, and this is my husband Jack."

"It's nice to meet you." Sam offered a smile, nudging his brother slightly and shaking his head when he noticed the looks both his brother and Danny were sprouting.

"How about you join us for lunch!" Jack cheered, pulling the brothers into an infamous Jack Fenton Bear hug.

"Now honey, remember you ask before you hug strangers." Maddie reminded, causing the large man to release the Winchesters and mumble an apology.

"We don't want to intrude." Sam politely declined, looking slightly shaken by the sudden hug.

"Come on Sam, he did invite us." Dean turned a look to his brother. The two shared a look before Sam Sighed.

"We loved to join you."

"Awesome!" Jack cheered, rushing off towards his car with a call to the rest. "TO THE RV!" His wife following close behind.

Dean and Sam shared a look before following, Dean rushing forward to chat with Jazz while Sam stayed back a bit to walk with Danny. Sam sighed when his eyes landed on Danny, who was glaring daggers into an oblivious Dean's head. Lunch sure is going to be an interesting one.

* * *

 **AN: And the trio finally graduates. I'm debating if next update should be of the lunch and aftermath or if you guys only learn what happened that meal through snippets that are mentioned.**

 **Anyways, I just realized that chapter official makes this my longest story chapter wise (not words). Besides, knowing this I could keep it going for a long ass time if I wanted to.**

 **I'm still working out how I'm going to be placing the trio in College, but that'll be figured out soon enough.**

 **Welp, let me know what you all thought down below, and if there is anything you'd like to see in future chapters! Hasta Luego!**


	22. Chapter 22

_To lunch or not to Lunch_

* * *

Awkward, odd, and uncomfortable meals were a often occurrence in the Fenton household. Often resulting in food poisoned with ectoplasm, exploding food, and his father running off yelling ghost. Uncomfortable conversations of parents try to pry into their kids life, or ghostly debates. Overall, these meals tend to be a mess. So, you could imagine how surprised Danny was at how easy and relaxed the meal had been... at first.

The late lunch started easy enough, Sam and Maddie were in a very interesting conversation about something smart. His mother had started the conversation when Sam mentioned Stanford. Dean and Jack were both having a fudge eating contest, which was a good sign considering his father didn't share his fudge with just anyone. It was a shock to everyone to see Dean keep up with Jack pretty easily. Actually it was quite a shock to see both Winchester brothers get along with his parents quite easily.

Jazz and him had spent the time catching up, Jazz going on about her school life and new friends. Danny explaining away his college ideas and what schools Sam had helped him apply to. The lunch was pleasant once everyone started eating (something other then fudge), and conversation flowed nicely through out the meal. Danny felt relieved and happy to see the two separate sides of his life enjoying a civil meal...

That was until Danny felt the tell-tale shiver run down his spine and barely hid the puff of air that passed his lips. His eyes scanned the room quickly to find the best escape route.

"Oh, and my husband and I just developed a new specter reader." Just his luck that that was being powered up with an invader nearby.

 _"Ectoplasmic entity detected."_

"Now wait a minute." Jazz's voice cut through before her father could react. "Remember, those things always think Danny's a ghost." All eyes landed on the teen, three with sympathetic looks, two with apologetic.

"And I was so excited to show off the new Fenton Boo-Blade." Jack pouted, slouching back into his seat.

"Maybe next time honey." Maddie patted her husbands shoulder before turning to the youngest Winchester.

"I think I'm going to run up to-"

 _"Entity detected, one foot ahead."_

Whatever words Danny had planned died in his throat, all eyes fell and trained on the center of the dining table. A glance upwards confirmed what the teen thought, everyone was tense and waiting.

" **BEWARE FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST"**

Danny groaned at the pudgy man that popped out from underneath the table, his nose wrinkled at the sight of meatloaf sitting inside the ghost. A stunned silenced followed, only for a second before everyone jolted into action.

"GHOST!" Following the shout was Jack jumped over the table and straight through the box ghost, landing in a heap on the other side of the kitchen.

"DAD!" "JACK!"

The following events that unfolded was his father and mother chasing around the box ghost while the remaining of them stood to the side.

"Is this normal?" Sam asked from their position behind the kitchen counter while crashes ranging behind them.

"At least once a week." Jazz responded, eyes trained on her laptop as she typed away.

"Where did that come-"

"Don't question it." Danny cut Dean off with a shake of his head, used to his sister's ability to get work done in any situation.

"I actually suggest we move-" Jazz paused as a crashed sounded somewhere in the living room behind them. "Before dad finds a way to drag us into this, with our luck the Box Ghost is already gone."

"Maybe we should help them?" Dean suggested, sneaking a glance over the counter seeing Jack wrapped in a green fishing line with an exasperated Maddie staring down at the ghost radar.

"They do seem a bit... incompetent? No offense." Sam added as an after thought, offered the siblings an apologetic smile.

"No your right." Danny laughed, looking over to his sister. "They suck at being hunters when it's not life threatening."

"You should see how scary they get when they think one of us is in danger and by one of us I mean Danny." Jazz laughed, sliding her laptop shut as yet another crash sounded behind them followed by the sound of broken glass. "He's always getting himself into trouble."

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Danny huffed with a sigh. "Besides if I-"

 _"Ectoplasmic Entity detected to the left."_

"Maybe we should go." Danny pointed to the back door, gaining an agreeing nod from the others. With that, the quartet made their way out of the house to continue their celebratory meal in a less chaotic place... But with all their luck, minus Jazz, trouble followed them in the form of the Lunch Lady.

* * *

 **AN: Upmf, this took so long to write. I have gotten so insanely busy with having last minute things i need to get done before I go to public school again in about month. Once that happens, updates should take up once more, hopefully. My courses should consist of mostly electives which should free up a lot of time, not to mention mandatory study hall.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys liked this short update, and if you have any idea feel free to drop it down below! I'm running out of ideas for this series of oneshots. So let me know any ideas, or what you thought down in the reviews**

 **Hasta Luego!**


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey, long time to talk." Danny mused into the phone, eyes trailing over the various science questions on his screen. "What's new?"

"Hey Danny." Sam's voice filtered through the speaker. Having known the brothers this long, you can just tell the type of mess their in.

"What life-altering drama did you stir up?" Danny asked before Sam's could continue, taking in the sigh.

"Remember how we lost Lucifer after he went of the rails?" A noise of confirmation was all the younger man gave. "Well, turns out he decided to give the president a whirl."

"Wait... The president? Like United States president?" Danny gasped, shocked that the world was actually being ran by the devil himself. Not just as a metaphor. "You've got to be kidding me."

"He hid out from the world as the president. Had an affair with someone who works with him."

"She got pregnant, didn't she." Danny sighed, even Satan needs to realize the reasons for condoms. " Does that make the child some kind of hybrid?"

"He's a Nephilim, over all we have everything under control." Sam answered. "The thing is that we have something we need to do, and we need someone to watch Jack."

"Sam, I'm flattered you trust me to watch over a powerful baby... BUT I don't do kids." Danny denied, turning to face the window. His mind drifting to his friends. "I can't image Sam or Tucker doing that as well."

"He's not a baby." Sam sighed, Danny could pick up the sound of rustling. "It's... It's complicated. Look, if you have too many classes we can find someone else to come to the bunker. Only if you're free."

Danny paused, eyes scanning the sky as thoughts ran through his head. What classes does he have this week? His psych and astronomy teachers' called out, he had one other class, which was today... Which he already completed. That leaves him free the rest of the week...

"Danny?"

"Yea, sorry." Danny cleared his head turning back to the computer. "How long do you need a sitter?"

"Won't be anymore then a few days, I promise." Danny heard the hope in Winchester's voice and couldn't help but cave.

"Okay... I'll be there with in the hour."

* * *

`"Wait, what?" Danny nodded at the shocked look his friends gave him. "Shouldn't the president be protected? Like what if something happened? What if something worse happened and some takes him over and wages war?"

"Do you really think a hunter could make his way to talk to the president and not be deemed crazy?" Tucker rolled his eyes, before shifting the topic. "My issue is that Sam and Dean want you to baby sit the anti-Christ?"

"We don't know that, Tuck." Danny sighed, shaking his head."Jack could clearly be a nice kid, but yea. I'm going soon."

"Is this a smart idea?" Sam M. asked, turning a stern glare on the halfa. "College isn't like high school Danny, they will kick you out." Danny held back another sigh when he realized where this was going.

"I know Sam, but I don't have any classes this week." Danny retorted. "I haven't seen the brothers in forever, and it'll be nice to visit that bunker their always talking about."

"Danny's got a point." Tucker chimed, shrugging at the look the goth gave him. "He won't miss anything."

"Ugh, fine." Sam M. groaned, relaxing her posture. "You can go, on one condition."

"What?" Danny questioned, feeling the already building regret before he even agreed. He told Sam he would be there, he couldn't back out now.

"You have to go to that dance with Anita and me." Sam said, earning a groan from the short of the two and a laugh from the other male. "Tucker you should know, you're coming too. I'm picking the suits.

* * *

"I'll be back in a few days." Danny mumbled into clothed shoulders, arms wounded around his boyfriends waist. "You don't have to worry much."

"Me, worried? Always." Theo pulled back, giving the small man a grin. "You don't have to worry too much about me, go, enjoy meeting your friend's kid. I just wish you two could have meet in better circumstances."

"Yea, but better late then never I guess?" Danny sighed, looking into brown eyes. "I have to get going soon though, or I'll miss the flight."

"Kansas is an awful long way." Theo pouted. "Can't take a plus one?"

"I could, but you got classes and work babe." Danny planted a peck on his lips, before pulling away. "Now you need to head out before you're late to work." Before Danny could move again, he found himself pulled onto the bed in a flash.

"Or we could just stay here." Theo spoke in a sing song voice, wrapping himself around his lover. Danny laughed, rolling over to face him.

"I really have to go." Danny sighed, placing a hand against tan cheek.

"But baby it's cold outside." Theo sang, a cheeky grin laced his face.

"Theo" Danny laughed, placing a kiss on the taller's nose. "as much as I love your classic songs, I really do... Can't be late."

"I know, just don't know what I'll do without by baby here." Theo whined, nuzzling his nose into unruly hair. "Whose gonna hear me complain about that bitch Rebecca?"

"I always have a phone, love." Danny chuckled, pulling them both up to sitting. "One last goodbye kiss, then I really must go."

* * *

 **AN: It really has been a while, hasn't it?**

 **Last I know I wrote a note saying how I was starting public school in a month and well... Now its summer. Whoops.**

 **I'm going to try a lot more to update, there probably isn't going to be very much more. I might stop and 25 chapters or 30. Depends on muses.**

 **Review Time!**

 **Creature-Productions: I. ABSOLUTELY. LOVE. YOUR. REVIEW! It made me laugh, and it was really nice. I plan for the Winchesters to see that, and react to it. Promise. And I will finish it! I doubt I'd just drop this *mic drop***

 **I think that's the only review that warrants a response. Anyways this year has been a mess and I just want to unwind and write and smoke and relax.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys all enjoyed! Leave a review with any ideas or things you'd like to see upcoming! Hasta Leugo!**


	24. Chapter 24

Danny smiled awkwardly at the kid before him. The Winchesters had barely given them an introduction before ditching the college student with the nephilim. The kid just sat on the couch, looking just as out of placed as Danny felt. Of course Danny did not like the fact that someone who was basically just born yesterday was taller than him, and already looked his age.

"So, what'd you like to do?" Danny asked, watching the kid's face contort in confusion. "Like watch TV, or a place to go out an eat, or games?" Danny continued, only watching the confusion grow.

"I like nougat..." He spoke, taking a pause before adding on. "and burgers."

"Okay, what about TV?" Danny questioned, motioning towards the TV settled in the den. He was only met with another confused stare which caused Danny to sigh. For the son of the literal devil this kid was extremely clueless. That's fine though, experience with new ghosts has trained Danny for this. Regardless of how much Danny would much rather be back at school, with Theo. "Cartoons it is." Danny flicked the screen on, watching it steal all of the kid's attention.

The older of the two held back a laugh, maybe it wont be all that bad if all he really has to do is sit here with the kid. Not that it's much fun, if Jack has enough sense, Danny might be able to take him out for ice cream or to an arcade. There's nothing worse than boring babysitters. The Winchesters didn't give him much to go on besides keeping the nephilim alive and out of trouble.

Which really means they shouldn't have chosen Danny because trouble always follows the young college student everywhere. Nonetheless, everyone seems to think he's the best choice for very important jobs. You would assume people would realize that's not the best idea.

"Can people do that?" Jack's voice broke through Danny's thoughts. He turned his attention to the television which happened to have Scooby Doo on. Shaggy had done the cliche Scooby run, stuck in place for a second while in the air. Danny chuckled for a second, regardless of how the kid looked or what powers he has, he really is just a kid.

"Nope, its just cartoon logic. It stuff that only works in shows like this." Danny waved towards the screen for emphasis. "After this episode, I'll show you the Looney Tunes. Now that's a melting pot of Cartoon logic." Danny laughed, turning to the show.

* * *

"So, what are we feeling for lunch?" Danny asked, flopping to sit on the counter. The kid, Jack, was seated at one of the counter seats, watching Danny with a confused and intrigued stare. Danny sighed, shaking his head. Sometimes he forgets this kid didn't experience a lot of things. He can't be surprised that the Winchesters didn't bother to try and have the kid experience the world a little. But, hey if he was gonna babysit, it was going to be a good time for the both of them. "Okay, what do you like? Nougat, right?" Danny continued.

"Yea... and burgers." Jack answered, Danny really should just get used to the kid's constant state of confusion. Danny paused, thinking through what they could have for lunch.

"Okay, I've got an idea." Danny declared, grabbing a set of keys of the wall. He started for the door, before looking back and seeing Jack still seated. "You coming?" The college student ask motioning towards the door. Danny raised an eyebrow at the look of surprise the kid gave him.

"I can come?" Jack asked, standing up. "I can't really... go places." He added, looking confused and surprised. Danny inwardly sighed, he gets it he does. Jack was powerful, he had people after him, but Jack was also just a kid. Regardless of age.

God, Danny sounds older as the day passes.

"Well, I'm not them." Danny shrugged with a grin. "So, you're invited." The grin dropped to a pleased smile and the look of excitement that took on the kid's features.

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight." Danny all but growled, watching the sad kid. "Dean wants to kill you just because your dad is Lucifer?" Danny can't really say he's surprised, he just figured Dean had grown more as a person than that. Parents' don't dictate who you are or who you will be.

"He doesn't like me." Jack answered, looking down. Danny sighed, taking a seat next to the young nephilim. Before he could speak up, Jack continued. "What if I am evil like he says? I've hurt people." Jack looked up, tears lining his eyes and regret clear as day. Danny swallowed, he's had these conversations with himself one too many times.

"You're not." Danny shook his head, placing a comforting hand on the kid's shoulder."Trust me, I know. Who your parents are, what abilities you have, what prophecies say, or hell what even God says. It doesn't define who you are."

Danny watch the sadness and doubt still swirl in those blues, okay Danny really needed to work on his speeches. It's not like he's been giving them as often as he used too... That was now technically Theo's job.

"Look, I was supposed to be evil. Worse than Satan himself." Danny spoke, watching the interest and surprise weigh into the kid's eyes. Danny nodded at the look of slight disbelief. "I know right? But I was, but I didn't. Which means you don't have to be."

"Sam says that." Jack spoke, looking down.

"But you look up to Dean." Danny concluded, watching Jack nod. "Dean's a little rough around the edges, but trust me. He'll come around."

"I hope he does." Jack responded, he didn't look as lifted as Danny would have liked, but it was better than he looked a few minutes ago.

"How about this, tell me what you can do." Danny asked, trying to less the tension. Jack's confused look made Danny sigh. "You know, like Angels fly, I can turn invisible, and like a ton of other things but thats besides the point." Danny shrugged, he'd rather not go into all the details.

"Like... Cas flies?" Jack asked, Danny smile and nodded. He'll try to help the kid while he's here.

* * *

"Hey, are you free?" Theo's voice filtered through the speaker. Danny smiled, glancing over at the half angel sleeping soundly on the couch nearby. Making his way towards the kitchen off to the side, Danny answered.

"Hey babe, yea. Jack just fell asleep." Danny responded, resting back against the kitchen counter. He's mind running through all they've done in a short time.

"How's the kid holding up?" Theo asked, Danny can hear typing in the background. Leave it to Theo to call him while he's busy with schoolwork. Danny couldn't help but smile before answering.

"He's a tough kid, we're getting along pretty well." Danny replied, musing about how well he helped Jack find a few parts of his abilities. He felt a little sad having been reminded of how Jack got into this place. "He's dad's not the greatest and no helping him. His uncles aren't the worse but... The kid deserves better." Danny sighed, running a hand through his hear.

"Hey, at least he has you right now, right?" Theo responded, the typing halting for a moment. "Anyone with you on their side is going to be okay, I would know." Danny smiled, huffing a laugh.

"You're cheesy, you know that right?" Danny asked, smiling at the ground. Sometimes he wished Theo was there, but at least he knew he was safe back on campus.

"But you love meeeee." Theo laughed, typing continuing. Danny barely picked up the sounds of footsteps approaching the entrance of the bunker.

"As much as I love talking to you, looks like I gotta run?" Danny sighed as the steps got closer. He heard Theo shuffle around for a bit before the other student sighed as well.

"I need to see on of my professors, so call me later?" Theo asked, and Danny nodded. "I love you."

"I will." Danny smiled, pushing off the counter to greet who ever was about to come in. "I love you too."

* * *

 **AN:** **A 2020 update has been long over due... well an update in general lmao. I seem to be going on an update binge right now.**

 **Review answers first:**

 **Guest: No theo does not know yet**

 **Imaginair101: Ahhhhh I'm so glad you like it! Finally an update right, Short one, but it's something? I do plan for Theo to find out, not sure when but it will be coming around at some point soonish**

 **Grey-skye-eyes: I wanted this to be a loose story without crazy amount of plot work so it'll be easy to work with in any way i wanted. I'll keep that in mind, I probably need to rewatch a few episodes or reread my chapters to pick up on the basis of those characters again.**

 **Angelheartgamer: Danny's got all the awkward cute game lmao but because of jumpskips and all that Danny had gotten himself a boyfriend in the time that was skipped. And thus Theo was born. Earlier chapter was revealed the characters sexualiaties (Sam-Lesbian, Danny-Pansexual, Tucker-straight) I debated on giving him a girlfriend or boyfriend, but I kinda wanted to pair him with someone named Theo so here he was lol**

 **Okay so I don't have a crazy amount planned going forward and if I did stop this story I want to at least hit chapter 30 (or more) so pleaseeeeee if there is any situations you want Danny put in or any people he should meet, please drop it below. I have maybe 2-3 chapters planned that are iffy.**

 **But just let me know what you guys would like to see! Hasta Leugo!**


End file.
